The Complications of Emotions
by OniiStar
Summary: Chapter 8 Up I'm BACK! And it's time to play... Prince Wufei is fretting over his plans for...what! And Prince Yuy meets Hotaru secretly...what kind of discussion is this! Some funny things are happening in La-La land.
1. Prologue

The Complications of Emotions  
By: OniiStar  
Prologue  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first fanfic, so I just want to put out the prologue to see if I get a lot of reviews. I usually like to pick out my own pairings, but I'll let you give me ideas this time. Just so you know, this is about Hotaru having an arranged marriage thanks to her mother. By the way, I NEED IDEAS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE I CAN'T DECIDE ON WHETHER I SHOULD JUST HAVE THE RELATIONSHIP WITH HOTARU/????? BE FINAL OR SHOULD I HAVE HER FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE.   
  
  
*In the Gardens*   
"Hotaru! Hotaru!" Wu Fei shouted, calling his younger sister's name. He found a 13 year old girl, sitting on the marble bench looking out over the dark ocean. "I won't do it, Wu Fei," Hotaru said quietly. "You have no choice, Taru," he said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "But why me?! I mean, why don't they just get Princess-hime to marry him!" Hotaru spoke quietly, but angrily. "You and I both know that she's going to marry Prince Endymion," Wu Fei said, trying to comfort her. "But, he's such a pain in the butt," Hotaru complained, her violet eyes blazing with dislike.   
  
Wu Fei smirked at this remark, and said carefully, "Do you hate him because he can do anything just as good as you?" Hotaru crossed her arms over her chest, and moved her shoulder, letting his hand drop. "Hn," Hotaru replied, a small pout on her face. Wu Fei chuckled, and said, "You're getting soft, Taru-chan." Hotaru glared at him, and smiled sweetly, "How's Rei-hime, Wu-man?" He glared at her, and answered, "Don't you start with that. I swear, no matter how hard I try to keep Duo from you, he always seems to find a way to talk with you." Hotaru giggled, and stood up, hugging her brother, and sighing deeply.   
  
"Hotaru?" Wu Fei asked. "Hm?" Hotaru said, letting her head rest on his shoulder. "This might not even be a permanent arrangement, you know," Wu Fei said. "I doubt I could get me out of this," Hotaru said, and took her brother's hand. They started walking back to the palace, talking about their friends, and teasing each other.   
  
*END OF PROLOGUE*  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, this was it. If I get a lot of reviews asking for more, I will write more. I'm not really trying to pressure this on you all, it's just, why should I write a fic if only a few read it. The sooner I get a lot, the sooner I can write the next chapter and post it up. This won't stay up for forever because I really have ideas for other stories, and I want to try and get this one first.   
  
Please Vote for these Pairings:  
  
Hotaru/??????? - And don't forget to say whether she should marry ????? and fall in love with him, or whether she should marry   
?????? and fall in love with ??????. You choose, if you don't add in this part, I won't put it in the tally chart.  
  
Rei/Wu Fei  
Rei/Trowa 


	2. Chapter 1

The Complications of Emotions  
By: OniiStar  
Chapter 1: Years Pass. . . and the Rivals meet again. . .  
  
Author's Notes: I didn't want to go into detail about the years and stuff so....yeah. I talk about the main stuff, and hopefully the third chapter will have some romance.   
  
Ages in the End of Chapter 1:  
Hotaru18  
Heero19  
Rei18  
Wu Fei19  
Duo19  
Mina18  
Serenity(Usagi)18  
Cera37  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"HAHAHAH!" Duo laughed, holding his sides. "You...*laugh*... have...*laugh*...to....*laugh*... marry a....*laugh*...woman!" he choked out. Heero gave Duo his psychotic death glare, and Duo just grinned, tossing a leg over the throne arm. "So, who is she?" Duo asked, his eyes sparkling cheerfully. A name was grumbled out, but Duo picked up the name as clear as if Heero was shouting. "YOUR RIVAL?!" Duo laughed out. Duo began laughing loudly again, and Heero walked away heading towards the gardens. 'Of all the girls in this universe, I was paired with _her_,' he thought. 'At least I have 5 years before we get married,' Heero thought.   
  
Truth was, Hotaru wasn't exactly what you would call a beauty. Right now she looked like a sickly child, with her pale, pale skin that matched the snow on Earth, and the freakiest eyes. Her lips were tinted blue, but she looked like when it came to giving out looks, she was left out. Not exactly what you would want for a wife at all.   
  
*~~~~~* 2 years later *~~~~~*  
Hotaru held her glaive beside her in a non-defensive stance, watching her brother's moves carefully. He charged at her, and without even worrying, she just turned her body to face him as he ran past her. She immediately brought the heavy glaive down on his back, knocking him to the floor. She allowed him the chance to turn around, before she pointed the tip of the Silence Glaive at his neck. "Say mercy, brother," Hotaru said, a smirk on her pale face. Wu Fei gulped, then murmured, "Mercy."   
  
She backed away, and instantly her glaive disappeared, leaving her to look at her brother. "You were holding back on me again, weren't you?" she asked. Wu Fei didn't answer, too busy thinking about her quick movements, and completely not noticing how angry she was. "Wu Fei! I told you, how am I supposed to learn if you hold back?!" she shouted, and marched out. She ran to her room, and slammed the door behind her, tears stinging her eyes.   
  
(In the throne room)  
"Mother, Hotaru is recovering quickly. She beat me a few moments ago without even trying, but yet... I worry about what's going to happen within the next three years," Wu Fei reported to their mother. "Wu Fei, if you are trying to get her out of her marriage arrangement, it won't work," the Queen of Saturn said coldly. "She's going to the trials soon, right?" the King of Saturn asked. "Yes, she is," Wu Fei said. "She's gotten even more goddess-like over these past 2 years, and when the time comes, Prince Heero's parents won't be able to turn down the arrangement," the King of Saturn said. "And, if they do...," the Queen of Saturn glared at a piece of armor, immediately it disintegrated into ash.   
  
Wu Fei loved his parents individually, not as a married couple, but when they were together, deep down he knew they were a bit insane. Wu Fei bowed down at the waist once, then turned to walk out of the throne room.   
  
  
To be continued....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OniiStar: JUST JOKING!   
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*3 years later*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
"Hotaru honey, open the door," an old maid said. Hotaru sat on her bed, arms crossed over her chest, and totally angry. "Hn," Hotaru replied. "Give me three reasons why you won't," the old maid, Cera, said. "First reason.... this dress is annoying... Second reason... I won't marry _it_. And third reason... I have to go to a party with _it_ escorting me!" Hotaru shouted. "Young lady, if you don't open the door right now, I'll get your parents," the old maid shouted. After a moment's hesitation, Cera added, "_Both_ of them."   
  
Hotaru sighed in defeat, and opened the door, allowing the old maid to drag her to the stairs..the stairs that now seemed to lead to hell...  
  
"Go on now," Cera said, pushing Hotaru lightly forward. After a moment's hesitation, Hotaru started to make her way down the steps. She smirked inwardly at her own luck, thinking, 'Ha! He probably got fed up and left, leaving me to walk down here by myself, away from _him_'. She stopped smirking, as she walked down the stairs, glad that no one noticed her yet.   
  
"Hota-chan! Over here!" a bubbly blonde called to Hotaru. Hotaru calmly walked over to the large group, and she let her excitement take over her. She smiled, hugging everyone once, then standing back to take a look at her friends, "I'm glad you all could make it to my funeral!" "Don't say that, Ru-chan," Serenity said, she was the daughter of the Queen of the Moon. "You would say it too, if you had to marry _it_," Hotaru said, adding extra emphasis on the word 'it'.   
  
"Heero isn't _that_ bad! I mean, he's totally hot," at that mention, a few of her friends had hearts in their eyes, "and, I wouldn't mind marrying him! I mean the guys he hangs out with," some more heart-filled eyes, "are so hunky! But, of course, a lot of women would love to take your place, but here you are saying you would rather die instead of marry him," Minako said, and Hotaru looked at her.   
  
*~~~* Heero's POV *~~~*  
Heero heard his name mentioned, and turned to see a blonde talking about him to a group of girls.   
  
'They must be the princesses of the planets. I suppose, Saturn,' at that name he inwardly frowned, 'isn't going to the dance. Fine with me.'   
  
He scanned the group again, before returning to his friends' heated arguement about justice.   
  
*~~~* The next day, at the fighting grounds *~~~*  
The person on the ground gulped as Heero, pointed the wooden fighting staff at the fallen person. "Dark is the victor again!" the announcer shouted. No one knew he was the prince of the Andromeda galaxy, since they wore a type of fencing mask. "Any other challengers?" the announcer asked.   
  
"I challenge Dark," a voice said from the benches. Heero was a popular fighter, and only fools, or really courageous people would challenge him. This person stood in the correct spot, holding the staff to the side of him in a relaxed position.   
  
'Is this some joke?' Heero asked himself.   
  
"Silence challenges Dark. Ladies and gentlemen, this is the fight you cannot miss!" the announcer exclaimed. The audience didn't need another reminder, as all eyes turned to the two best fighters known of in the universe, besides Hotaru and Heero. "Good luck," Heero said. "Hn," was his reply.   
  
Heero decided to end this fight quickly, so he charged his opponent, staff aimed at the opponent's chest. The opponent, expecting this move, moved to the side, and tried to hit Heero on the back. Heero, anticipating this, since he knew that if his move failed, the person would try to hit him. Heero extended his arm to the side, trying to hit the person in the side, but the person blocked the hit.   
  
'He's good,' Heero thought. 'I'll grant him that much credit.'  
  
They began fighting, Heero using his staff like a sword, and Silence using his like a glaive. They blocked each other's attacks, one by one, as the crowd had difficulty following the agility of the fighters.   
  
The two fighters were tiring, and they were both glad when they came to a stand still. "You're the only one I know of that can tie me," Heero said. Heero turned to look at his opponent, and noticed Silence lifting his mask off.....  
  
  
OniiStar: Should I end it here?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
OniiStar: Nah... Here's the rest.  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
Heero turned to look at his opponent, and noticed Silence lifting his mask off. His eyes widened in surprise, as he saw a beautiful teen around his age staring at him. "You're good as well, but you may need to practice blocking your chest. Just because that is your strongest part, doesn't mean the opponent won't attack you there," his opponent spoke.   
  
Heero pulled his mask off his head, and the crowd gasped in shock. "Special announcement! Silence and Dark are none other than Princess Hotaru and Prince Heero!" the announcer shouted. The two looked at each other, eyes widen in shock.   
  
These similar thoughts crossed the teens minds:  
  
'He's Heero! Curse the gods that torture my life so,' Hotaru thought.  
  
'He's a she, and she's Hotaru!....When did she get so cute?' Heero thought. 'Curse my parents, and curse her for making me feel like a fool in front of these people!'   
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Author's Note: Okay people. Thanks everyone for reviewing, although I wish more would have reviewed:  
  
KaZe  
happy Hotaru ( )  
Cosmos Usagi ( )  
piscesangel  
Hotaru Yuy  
Ice Queen  
Black Aura  
  
By the way, keep voting for Hotaru, and don't forget the idea thingy.  
  
Idea thingy:  
  
You can vote for #1 or #2:  
  
#1) Is married to Heero and falls in love with someone else... you decide.  
  
#2) Is married to Heero and falls in love with Heero.   
  
  
The couple Rei/Wu Fei has won by the way. Thanks everyone named above for voting. They won by a mile! ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 2

The Complications of Emotions  
By: OniiStar  
Chapter 2  
  
  
Author's Notes: Oi! I'm here again! Well, people, you'll see less and less of me unless someone *coughs* threatens me with the fruit.. And please don't do it! By the way, I hope you all like this chapter!   
  
Disclaimers: I'm lazy so, the usual apply.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
"I'm so glad you two have met," the King of Saturn said.   
  
"Father, and Mother, say what you must, so I can leave," Hotaru said in monotone.   
  
"Hotaru, if you are trying to leave to get away from him, you can forget it. You two will be put under close observation, where you will be forced to cope with each other," the Queen of Saturn told the two.   
  
Hotaru clenched her hands into fists, causing her nails to break through the skin, and blood drip down to the perfectly clean marble floor.   
  
"Yes, ma'am," she growled, then turned to leave, walking calmly out of the throne room.   
  
Heero's mother sent him a glare, silently telling him to go after her. Heero watched Hotaru's retreating form, and saw the speckles of blood falling from her wound.   
  
He followed her, a determined expression on his face, as she walked to her favorite spot by the ocean. She sat on a bench and looked at her wounds with a blank expression. Heero suddenly walked in front of her, and kneeled down on one knee, holding her right hand. She looked at him confused, but saw the pale blue light coming from his hands, healing her wounds.   
  
"How...?" she asked, letting her emotionless mask fall.   
  
Silently, he picked up her left hand, and healed her wounds, then stood up, preparing to leave.   
  
He was already a few feet away, and she whispered, "Arigatou....Heero."   
  
She sighed, thinking he didn't hear her, but he did, and didn't know how to react. So, he continued walking away from her.   
  
*~~~~* The Next Day *~~~~*  
  
"Great, now I can't even have a day to myself," Hotaru murmured, glaring at Heero.   
  
"I'm not exactly enjoying myself, neither," Heero growled, also glaring a death glare.  
  
"Well, since I'm stuck with you, I suppose we should do something," Hotaru said, as she tossed a pebble across the lake.  
  
"Like what?"   
  
"I'm beginning to wonder if you cheat on those tests we take," Hotaru muttered, and she easily had her clothes switch into a commoner's clothes.  
  
Heero muttered in his home tongue about the princess of Saturn being a complete bore and hag, it was a habit to curse at someone since he became friends with the Underworld's heir.   
  
Hotaru glared at him, "Would you quit talking about me, like I wasn't even here? And, change into common clothes."   
  
Heero was caught surprised when she knew what he was saying, and using his powers as well, he switched outfits. The two walked to the city in silence, Heero lagging behind to think about his strange "fiancé".  
  
How could she have known what I was saying? Heero thought.   
  
"Hotaru, can I ask you something?" Heero asked, jogging up to Hotaru.  
  
She continued walking, and without looking at him, she said, "Sure, as long as you walk faster."  
  
"How did you know what I was saying?" Heero asked.  
  
"I was tutored by the same tutors as you were, so I was forced to learn your home language," Hotaru answered, her eyes roaming over the various items on display.  
  
Her fingers softly brushed against the cool silver metal of an oval shaped locket, staring at the small amethysts that were used as flowers for the vine carved design.   
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" the seller said, smiling gently at the two.   
  
"Yes, it is quite breathtaking," Hotaru replied, forgetting that Heero was around.   
  
She felt someone shift beside her, and her eyes glazed over with ice, as she quickly moved away. She didn't care if she left Heero behind, matter of fact, she wanted to leave him behind.   
  
In her native tongue, she cursed Heero and his parents, and even went as far as wishing they were rained upon by the Elders themselves.   
  
"I don't appreciate your rudeness, you know," Heero spoke up, glaring at her coolly.  
  
This time it was her turn to be shocked, as she asked herself the same question she knew he probably asked himself.  
  
How did he know what I was saying? I didn't even say his name, and I just said him and he, nothing that would point him out. Hotaru thought, glaring at him.  
  
"I suppose we were both forced to learn each other's native tongue," Heero said, as he walked up to a bakery stand.  
  
He paid for two jelly filled pastries, giving her one, as chews on the other one. Hotaru tore a small piece off, and spotting a small boy and girl around the age of 7 and 9, she gave them the larger piece.   
She hand fed the smaller piece to the small dog they had with them, and Heero watched her, confused.  
  
One minute she is as cold as an iceberg, and the next she is a kind as the Moon Princess. I don't understand you at all. Heero thought.   
  
He knew what happened when he didn't understand something, he wouldn't give up until he figured out the mystery. He didn't know why, but it just seemed that mysteries captivated him, and Hotaru was a mystery.  
  
The two street urchins hugged her, as she kneeled down and handed them 5 gold coins, entrusting it in the hands of the 9 year old girl. When the coins fell into the girl's hand, a charm bracelet with the symbol of Saturn engraved upon a star was revealed, and the girl suddenly looked frightened.  
  
"It's okay little ones. Do not fear me," she spoke, her voice soft and gentle.   
  
They looked at her, a bit hesitant, but when their very skinny puppy hopped into Hotaru's lap, and tried to get her to pet him, they smiled. Hotaru giggled, a very musical sound that seemed to pull them in towards her, as the puppy licked Hotaru's palm.  
  
Heero was clearly confused, but only his eyes showed it as he too kneeled, not caring about how dirty his clothes might get. The children slowly crept towards Hotaru, and hesitantly began to speak to Hotaru in Saturnaria.  
  
"Thank you Princess," the girl spoke, she looked quizzically at Heero, and noted that he wasn't Saturnian.   
  
"No problem little ones. What are your names?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I'm Reni, and this is my brother, Hito," the small girl introduced.   
  
Hotaru nodded, slightly smiling, as the small dog rushed up to his owners, excitedly.   
  
"Who is your friend, princess? He is not Saturnian, is he?" the boy asked, speaking for the first time.  
  
"No, he is not. He's a visitor from another place," Hotaru responded, her voice slightly hinting coldness.  
  
"I am Heero.. Heero Yuy," Heero spoke up.  
  
This clearly shocked Reni and Hito, who inched closer to Hotaru, their princess, and soon to be ruler.  
  
"He's Prince Heero from the-" Hito stopped, as Hotaru quickly gestured for him to hush.  
  
"Yes, he is. But, please do not speak of that. We do not want to get in trouble after all," Hotaru said, and the two nodded.  
  
"Miss Saturn, is he to be our new King of Saturn?" Reni asked, whispering.  
  
Hotaru nodded, since her voice would probably scare the young ones at the moment. She stood up, as did Heero, and as he walked by, he patted Hito's head, smiling at the two.  
  
"Even Saturn has its poor people from the Sibling Wars," Hotaru said, flashes of that painful battle where she was forced to fight against her own brothers and sisters flew across her mind.  
  
Heero nodded in understanding, then he glanced at the sun, and noted that it was getting late.   
  
"We better head back to the palace," Heero said.   
  
Hotaru ignored him, as she ran through the streets at top speed, running out of the way of people. Heero followed her, thinking to himself at the same time.  
  
When did she get so fast, and enduring? Before she couldn't even walk from her bedroom to the gardens without quickly tiring. Hotaru, I don't know why, but I almost can't wait for another puzzle to add to your mystery. Heero thought, as he ran at top speed as well.  
  
*~~~~* That Night, (Hotaru's Chambers) *~~~~*  
  
Cera, the old maid, was combing Hotaru's hair, even though it was short, the two enjoyed each other's company.   
  
"So, how was your date with the prince?" Cera asked teasingly.   
  
"Cera, you know it wasn't a date; if it were up to me, I would have drowned him in the lake or shoved my glaive into his stomach," Hotaru responded, looking at Cera's grin from the mirror.  
  
"So, I was told you two were going to Mercury for an ice skating trip. You two at a skating area alone, means trouble," Cera said, after she combed Hotaru's hair.  
  
"I'll say it means trouble," Hotaru started, grinning, "as soon as I get him alone, I'll threaten him until he feels like a small child without a daddy to hide behind."   
  
Cera stood up and prepared to leave, but as she opened the door, she tossed over her shoulder, "If you hate him so much, why do continue to talk about him?"   
  
Hotaru sat in front of her mirror, looking stunned in her long light gray nightgown.   
  
She is right, why do I always start talking about him? Hotaru thought.  
  
"Why can't I get him out of my mind?!" Hotaru spoke to herself, glaring at her reflection.  
  
She slammed her fist into the mirror, ignoring the glass slicing through her skin, causing her to bleed. At that moment, Wufei walked in, and looked at his sister with a glare, as he quickly, yet gently, grabbed her hand.  
  
"What are you trying to do, Hotaru?! Kill yourself?!" he scolded at her.   
  
His hands hovered over her wounds, and healed them instantly, while she glared at him furiously.   
  
"How is it you and your friends know how to heal?!" she asked, completely frustrated.   
  
"Heero taught us how to use our powers. You are the only Protector of the Moon Princess that can heal," Wufei spoke, and as he opened Hotaru's door to leave, he said, "Ask Heero to teach you."   
  
"Would everyone stop talking about him! Why don't you go and report to mother and father about us?! Go ahead, tell them what we were doing today! Traitor!" Hotaru said, her voice dangerously calm, but yet it had anger surrounding every word.   
  
Wufei left the chambers, slamming the door shut, as he stomped away from his dangerous sister.   
  
I am not a traitor… Hotaru why can't you just understand? Wufei thought.  
  
Hotaru calmly approached the bay window, and sat on the bed, looking out at the beautiful stars. She hated when she had to threaten her brother about things. She closed her eyes and remembered the Sibling Wars, the battle she fought against her brother and sisters for the throne of Saturn.   
  
Soon enough, the princess of Saturn fell into a light sleep.  
  
*Dream*  
  
Dark stains covered my clothing, smudged against my skin, and dripped from my hands. The stains were the very essence of life… Blood. I glanced around me, at the scene of chaos and destruction, spotting the bodies of brothers and sisters. I heard clapping from behind me, and turned to see my father and mother, walking towards me with approving eyes.   
  
A stir to my left caused me to turn my head, and I saw a dark haired figure slowly stand up, leaning against a dangerously curved katana.   
  
"Wufei, Hotaru, you two have survived the trials, so therefore I grant you, Hotaru Tomoe, and Wufei Chang, the princess and prince of Saturn," the Queen of Saturn stated.   
  
The two children bowed slightly at the waist to their parents, then they hugged each other. They had survived the wrath of their many brothers and sisters, they had surpassed them in power, strength, and strategy.  
  
*End of Dream*  
  
Hotaru woke up, the sun streaming down on her face.   
  
"You would think Quatre's father would give Saturn a break for once," Hotaru muttered.   
  
With a wave of her hand, her nightgown quickly changed into a Chinese styled skating body suit. It was dark blue with pale pink cherry blossoms, some occasionally drifting down on the design. It hugged her curves nicely, as she carried some white ice skates downstairs.   
  
She was greeted by her parents, who she just glared at, and continued her trip to the garden. Once she arrived at the garden, she stepped into the pond, and immediately she was taken to Mercury. Heero was waiting for her by a log, on which he sat down on, contemplating something.   
  
She sat beside him, and slid her white ice skates on, ignoring him fully. She stepped onto the ice, and began to skate, trying to clear her mind. Suddenly, she skid to a stop, spraying ice all over Heero.   
  
Heero glared at her, crushing the ice off of his outfit. He was wearing some black pants, and a dark blue shirt, which seemed like a dress shirt. Hotaru grabbed his hand, and pulled him onto the ice, trying to get him to skate.  
  
"Hotaru, no," Heero said, giving her his famous death glare.  
  
"Oh, what's the matter? Is little Hee-chan scared?" Hotaru teased.  
  
"Hotaru, I said no," Heero repeated, this time his Prussian blue eyes were hinted with some emotion.  
  
Fear? Is that fear in Heero's eyes? Hotaru thought.  
  
She stopped tugging on him, and asked, "What's the matter? Don't know how to skate?"   
  
"I know how to skate. I just don't like to," Heero answered, wondering why he was telling her this stuff.  
  
Hotaru blinked, and Heero thought, How can a simple action make her look so cute? What am I saying?! Elders' sake! I can't like _her_! She's just a…a mystery. Can I trust her?   
  
"Heero, I know we're soul rivals, but you can at least tell me this. I won't tell, I swear on my Saturnian honor," Hotaru said.   
  
I'll just use this as blackmail later. This will make my arranged marriage with him a lot easier. I'll just tell him to go away… or else. Hotaru thought, smirking inwardly.  
  
Are you sure you want to do that? A voice in her mind spoke.  
  
Yeah, of course I do! Right? Hotaru thought, knowing she was speaking to herself.  
  
I don't know. I mean, it sounds as if it was something horrible. The Perfect Soldier never fears anything, but why doesn't he want to skate? Do you see what trust he is giving you right now? Do you see the softening of his dark blue eyes? Or are you blind?  
  
GO AWAY! I thought I got rid of you a long time ago! Jeez, always returning when I don't want you. Hotaru thought.  
  
"Hotaru, can I trust you?" Heero asked, his voice firm, but hinted with doubt.  
  
Hotaru looked him eye to eye, which was a bad mistake for her, "Yes, you can."  
  
"Well, when I was little, I was trained to be the best prince, I was taught on how to do everything. One day, my trainer, Dr. J, took me to go ice skating, because I hadn't learned yet. He pushed me onto the ice, and forced me to get up and learn how to ice skate by myself. I quickly learned, and well, one day, I skated on a thin piece of ice; I fell in, and when they pulled me out, I had instantly fallen into a state of shock. When I recovered, I was forced to be put on the ice again, and again," Heero told her, the whole time his gaze was down.  
  
"Why would they put you in that type of training?" Hotaru asked, slightly furious, but keeping her voice even.  
  
"If there was a war, I would be able to protect my kingdom, and…." Heero trailed out from there.  
  
"And?" Hotaru asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"And my family," Heero said, his voice serious.  
  
Hotaru looked at him, wondering if he was joking or not, or trying to make her mad. She looked up again, and stared into his Prussian blue depths, she broke past his barriers, and saw into his soul.   
  
Pain, sorrow over his father, loneliness… Heero, I thought you were just an arrogant bastard, but you've been though as much as I have been through. Hotaru thought, slightly softening, but then realizing what she was doing, she toughened up.  
  
Smiling, she dragged Heero onto the ice, and began tugging him along, totally ignoring his protests and his glares.  
  
"Aw come on Hee-chan! If we fall through thin ice, at least I'll still be around to drag your frozen behind out of the water!" Hotaru pointed out, trying to get on his nerves.  
  
"Yeah right, Ru. You couldn't possibly lift yourself off the ice without slipping again," Heero countered.   
  
"Well, at least I only fall once or twice, unlike you. Which probably explains why you're so cold," Hotaru shot back, glaring at him.  
  
"Let's see about that," Heero said, just daring her to challenge him.  
  
"Heero Yuy! Let's hope you aren't saying that I'm slow at skating!" Hotaru glared at him, hands on her hips.  
  
"What if I am?" Heero asked, raising an eyebrow.   
  
"That's it mister. I challenge you to an ice skating match tomorrow," Hotaru said, glaring at him.   
  
"I accept with pleasure," Heero answered.   
  
*~*~*~*~* To be continued…. *~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Notes: I hope this is long enough.. I don't want certain people to throw rotten fruit at me. And, you know who I am talking about.. Anyways, R/R or else, no next chapter. And, thanks Rogue-chan for helping me out! 


	4. Chapter 3

The Complications of Emotions  
By: OniiStar  
Chapter 3  
  
Author's Notes: Well.. I finally got this chapter out.. It's longer than the rest so.. Nyah!  
  
Disclaimers: I own nothing…. Not a thing. Just my computer.. But then I didn't pay for it.. So..*sigh*  
  
Dedicated to: I dedicate this fic to:  
  
IceQueen  
WELCOME TO THE CLUB!!! ((Don't ask…or maybe you should)  
Jade Lowe Maxwell  
THANKS FOR BEING A BUDDY!!! WELCOME TO THE CLUB!!!  
Lina Hino  
Heya!! Don't give up on me.. I'm still here!  
piscesangel  
THANKS FOR ENCOURAGING ME!!!   
Rogue Angel Barton  
This one is definitely for you! Just one more chap and oh yeah!! THANKS ROGUE-SAN!!  
SaturnActingChick  
THANKS FOR ENCOURAGING ME AND HELPING ME THINK!!   
  
*~~~~~~~~~* In Hotaru's Room *~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Hotaru sat up in bed, feeling the warmth of the sun heating her dark hair with ease, grumbling as she sat in front of her vanity mirror. Cera was already up, and walked into the room just as Hotaru sat down, kindly smiling at her princess.   
  
"You're up early," Cera said.   
  
"You know, I don't know what's more annoying, you and your ways of knowing things, or Heero's braided friend," Hotaru grumbled, obviously not a morning person.  
  
"Was that a joke?" Cera asks, teasing her charge.   
  
The princess of Saturn glares at Cera's reflection, but smirks in her playful way.   
  
"Cera, I can't wait to beat his butt!" Hotaru exclaimed, clearly excited.   
  
Cera laughs lightly, as she helps Hotaru prepare for her skating match against the prince of the Andromeda Galaxy. She slides her skates on, and smiling briefly, she teleports to Mercury, appearing on the frozen surface of the pond.   
  
"I hope you're ready to lose," Heero stated, his loose black pants blowing gently in the breeze.   
  
"You're mighty confident, aren't you?" Hotaru replied, glaring at him.   
  
"I should be, princess," Heero answered coolly, then stepping on to the ice, he skated over to her.   
  
"I've asked Princess Mercury to recommend a place for racing on ice. She booked us a place, and she'll be attending to congratulate the winner," Heero stated, then taking Hotaru's gloved hand, he teleports them to the racing arena.  
  
Not only was Princess Mercury there, so was the rest of the scouts, except Pluto. Hotaru's eyes widened as she noticed her brother trying not to look at his sister.   
  
'Oh WuFei, you are going to get it when we train tomorrow. And, I mustn't forget tomorrow night.. Oh no.. can't forget the ball at the Moon Kingdom. You'll get your punishment from the girls attending, and that will be painful,' Hotaru thought, her mind already thinking of ways to punish her brother for telling the gossip boy.   
  
"Looks like we have an unexpected audience," Hotaru said, keeping her anger in check.   
  
Princess Uranus steps up to them, but keeps off the ice, "You have to go around this arena 3 times to be claimed the winner."   
  
Before turning to walk back to the scouts, Princess Uranus murmurs under her breath, "Kick his butt Hotaru."   
  
Heero looks at the retreating form of the Princess of Uranus, his dark blue eyes hiding his thoughts.  
  
Hotaru glances at him, and ignoring his question, she skates off towards the starting line. Heero glares at her back, and skates off as well, too busy thinking about things to think about his accident.   
  
"Ready.. GO!" Duo shouted, marking the beginning of the race.   
  
Hotaru started off with long quick slides across the ice, Heero matching her movements to examine his opponent's strategy. Then, with a burst of speed, she skated forward, the wind rushing against her face, as she made sure to keep herself under control.  
  
Turning to skate backwards, she looks at him, a smirk on her delicate features.   
  
"Come on, Yuy! I thought you were going to beat me!" Hotaru called out to him.   
  
The Princess of Saturn basically flew across the ice with cat-like grace, they were almost done racing, and Heero was catching up to her.  
  
Soon, the two rivals were side by side, each trying to go past the other, but neither succeeding. She was so close, so close.. when with one last burst of speed she skated ahead of Heero.   
  
Skating close to the interior of the arena, she didn't notice, when she skated closer to an area of thin ice. As she slowly turned to face ahead of her, she felt the soft crack of the ice.. and upon closer inspection she noticed the fault on the smooth ice ahead.   
  
"Oh no.." she said, her voice laced with worry, as she tried to stop.   
  
Heero heard her, and thought, 'Oh no? What?'  
  
Looking at Hotaru trying to skid to a stop, he blinks, confusion in his eyes.  
  
'Why is she going to stop? She'll win if she keeps on going,' Heero thought.  
  
Hotaru knew it was inevitable as the ice cracked under her weight, and without another thought, Hotaru was swallowed by the cold water beneath the slick ice.   
  
She opened her mouth for air, only to have cold liquid rush in, choking her. She tried to swim up, but the weight of the skates made it difficult for her. She felt the cold like thousands of knives stabbing into her body mercilessly.   
  
'Cold.. So cold..' was her only thoughts, as she frantically tried to swim up.   
  
*~~~~* Heero's POV *~~~~*  
  
His eyes widened in absolute dread as Hotaru's form disappeared under the ice. He skated up to the large hole she went through, and looked into the water, not even touching its freezing liquid form of ice.   
  
"Hotaru!" he shouted, disregarding the fact that the water on the surface was freezing.   
  
He heard the shouting voices of the princes and princesses, and continued to look into the water. His eyes flashed in pain, as he remembered the fatal event when he was younger. His soldier self fought with his human self, both arguing inside of him, before finally his emotions for the confusing princess won, and he slipped his skates off.   
  
Not allowing his soldier self to take control, he dived in, and nearly froze from the cold water, but this time he continued his swim. He caught sight of her still form, and being stubborn, he refused to believe she was dead.   
  
*~~~~* Hotaru's POV *~~~~*  
  
She was losing breath fast, her air supply was running out, and she continued to lose her energy. She heard the voices of her friends above, and the cold finally consumed her body. She grew still, feeling too cold to move, to try and save herself… the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was a dark figure swimming towards her.   
  
*~~~~* Author's POV *~~~~*  
  
Heero swam up to the senshi of death, destruction, and rebirth, and grabbing her around the waist, he swam up slowly, catching sight of Quatre's staff, which was emitting off a bright gold light.   
  
He reached his free hand up, and grabbed Quatre's staff, gripping onto it with dear life, as he felt himself being pulled out of the water.   
  
Cold air hit him as he felt Hotaru shiver in his arms, and he thought, 'At least she's not dead.'  
  
Pushing Hotaru towards Usagi-hime, he nodded once to his friends before closing his eyes.  
Heero slowly falls to the ground, but WuFei catches him, and sliding Heero's arm around his shoulder, he heads towards the Mahriana Castle.   
  
"I need to teleport them to the Deahstar Castle.. They need to regain their power there," Wufei said.  
  
The group nodded solemnly, and when they finally arrived in the castle Wufei instructed them to place Hotaru and Heero on the floor together. They complied, and Wufei kneeled between the two, and placing one hand each on their foreheads, he teleported to the Deahstar Castle, the castle of Saturn.   
  
*~~~~* The Next Day *~~~~*  
  
Hotaru felt cold for some reason, but finding warmth from another source, she soon unconsciously snuggled closer to it. And, again drifted into a somewhat strange dream…  
  
*Hotaru's Dream*  
  
Looking up she saw a man whose cape blew in the wind, being tugged by the ghostly fingers of the breeze. She was in her white dress, the one she only wore to special occasions at the court, and she looked up at his face.   
  
Sadly, it was shadowed since the moon was behind him, she smiled kindly to him all the same. With a swift movement, he approached her, and once he was near her he wrapped an arm around her waist. His eyes were shadowed by his dark bangs, and the next thing she knew he kissed her on the lips gently.   
  
*End of Hotaru's Dream*  
  
Heero felt a something warm move closer to him, and unconsciously wrapped an arm around the bundle of warmth.   
  
*Heero's Dream*  
  
Looking up from the path he was walking, he saw a woman standing there in a white dress, her shoulder length hair being caressed by the unseen fingers of the wind, her face shadowed completely. He ran towards her, trying to catch up to her, but she seemed to be pulled away by something else.. By him?   
  
No.. it was by his soldier self.. His self that felt no emotions for anyone. His eyes flashed dangerously as he watched the mysterious goddess be carried away by his war-trained self.   
  
*End of Heero's Dream*   
  
Hotaru slowly opened her eyes, the warmth of the sun casting down from the window in the room, filtering out the dark shadows of the night. Her vision still blurry with sleep, she moved closer to a warm body, and smiled at the protective position of an arm holding her gently….   
  
'An arm?!' Hotaru thought, a look of confusion on her face.   
  
Sitting up, she looked at the owner of the arm, and saw none other than Heero Yuy..the perfect soldier. Dark locks of unruly dark brown hair fell across his face, his breathing soft and quiet, and his eyes closed as he slept peacefully.   
  
Hotaru thought she was going mad, or seeing things, so she rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands, and looked again. Sure enough, he was still there, the sculpture of near-perfection laying there in her bed, sleeping like a child. Hotaru was taken aback by how gentle he looked at that moment, but a part of her shouted at her for being so weak.   
  
Suddenly, she saw him stir, as if he knew somehow that she was glaring at him. Opening one Prussian blue eye, he looked at her, and silence fell in the room like a thick blanket smothering out all sound. He opened another eye, and stared at her, emotions passing through dark blue pools as he watched her carefully.   
  
The two sat there, Hotaru holding the dark blue covers up to cover herself, even though she was wearing a nightgown, she didn't want him to see her in light clothing such as that. Without warning, the blanket lifted with just the soft creak of the door opening, and the soft, yet authoritative, voice shattered the remainders of the glass piece of silence.  
  
"Hotaru? Heero? Are you two awake?" the voice asked, stepping into the room.  
  
"Yes, we are ma'am," Heero responded, and slid off the bed.   
  
"And you, dear?" the lady asked.  
  
Her straight black hair was held in an odango to the side of her head, and the rest fell out in a sort of ponytail on that side. Her Prussian blue eyes looked kindly at Hotaru, as she smiled warmly at her daughter-in-law-to-be .   
  
"I'm doing well now, Queen Delina," Hotaru answered.  
  
"Well, since it seems you two are doing fine, I assume you two would prefer changing," Queen Delina, the ruler of the Andromeda Galaxy, said.  
  
"Yes, we would like to change," Heero stated, watching his mother and Hotaru.   
  
"Very well. I'll get the servants, and Prince Quatre would like to meet you outside in the North Garden," Queen Delina told them, then left the room.   
  
*~~~~* At the North Garden *~~~~*  
  
Hotaru walked down the narrow garden path, her waist length hair, which was curled at the bottom, was basking in the golden sun light. A soft breeze blew stirring the sakura blossoms, causing the petals to swirl around her in a cheery greeting. She held out one pale hand, palm up and watched in delight as a sakura petal landed in it, like one always had when she was little.   
  
Bringing her hand up to her lips, she blew softly, and watched as another breeze carried the petal away, away to some other place, to another little child maybe.   
  
"Hotaru," a voice spoke up from behind her.  
  
She turned around, a false smile already planted on her delicate face, and looked at Quatre.   
  
"Greetings Quatre," Hotaru said, her voice light and casual.  
  
Quatre bowed at the waist to show his respect, and Hotaru dipped into a polite curtsy.   
  
"And, what may I ask brings you here?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"I will tell as soon as Heero comes," Quatre answered, smiling gently.  
  
At that moment, Heero calmly walked into the area, and looked at Quatre and Hotaru.   
  
"I believe you called for us," Heero said, his voice keeping his usual smooth tone.  
  
"Yes, I did. I hope you two are feeling better, and everyone came everyday to check up on you two," Quatre told them.  
  
Another breeze blew the fingers brushing through Quatre's platinum blond locks, his aquamarine eyes sparkling ever so slightly.   
  
"Quatre, what brings you here?" Hotaru asked again, she wanted to hurry up and train.   
  
"I have come to invite you two to a formal dinner party tonight at the Sol Palace," the Prince of the Sun Kingdom said.   
  
"Who is attending?" Hotaru asked, her eyes completely devoid of emotions.  
  
"All the princesses of the solar system and my four friends are invited," he answered.  
  
He held out an invitation to her, the gold engraved lettering on the small card catching the sun's rays. Hotaru gently took it, and let her hand fall to her side once more, not even bothering to look at it.   
  
Quatre also handed Heero one, and Heero took it, staring at it and reading the information on it.  
  
"That is your invitations. You'll need it in order to get in, but I suppose you two would have no problems getting in if you didn't have it," Quatre said, amusement in his eyes, and laughter laced around his voice.   
  
"Well, I must be on my way," Quatre said, and turned to walk away.   
  
Rays of the sun fell down on him and he disappeared, leaving the two rivals alone in the North Garden. Hotaru looked at Heero, who was wearing a dark blue long sleeved button up shirt and smooth black pants. She turned to leave, and began walking away, heading towards the training room.  
  
"Would you care to test your fighting skills?" Heero asked, knowing where she was going.  
  
Hotaru stopped walking, and without looking she answers, "Is that a challenge, Heero Yuy?"   
  
"Yes it is. And, I will beat you this time," Heero answered, remembering their last encounter.  
  
"And pigs will fly," Hotaru responded, and walked away.   
  
Heero jogged up to Hotaru, and the two began walking back to their rooms, preparing to change into more suitable clothing.  
  
Wufei stepped out from behind a tree, and looked in the direction of the two dark souls.   
  
"I don't know which one is worse, Hotaru or Heero," Wufei muttered.   
  
"Heero is. Men are such bakas," a female voice said.  
  
"Weak onna," Wufei growled, turning his head to look at the lady.  
  
She was wearing a royal blue dress that fell to her ankles, she had a white short sleeved shirt underneath, and a sun hat on her head. Her long raven hair blew in the breeze behind her, as she glared at Wufei.   
  
"Why are you always around onna?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I have a name baka!" the lady shouted.  
  
"Onna, answer my question," Wufei commanded.  
  
"I'm Rei! Not onna!" Rei shouted, her hands clenching into two tight fists.  
  
"You are an onna and it makes no difference who you are!" Wufei retorted, crossing his arms over her chest.  
  
His eyes were closed, which probably meant that he wouldn't have known Rei was powering up. Her hair was blowing around her wildly, a reddish glow surrounding her entire body. Her arms were extended out in front of her, her palms holding a small ball of red-orange fire.   
  
The small orb grew to the size of a softball, and she thrust her palms forward to face him, the firey orb flew past his shoulder and disappeared before it could hit a tree.  
  
"Bakayaro!" Rei shouted angrily.  
  
"Weak onna!" Wufei shouted in return.  
  
"Prove to me that you are strong!" Rei challenged.   
  
"I do not fight the weak," Wuefei said.  
  
"That sounds like a coward's reply," Rei said, her voice still carrying anger.  
  
The Princess of Mars crossed her arms over her chest, and turned her back on him.  
  
"Are you attending the dinner party?" Wufei suddenly asked.  
  
This surprised the 'Serpent Warrior' as Wufei was called, and the 'War Maiden' as Rei was sometimes known.   
  
"Yes, I am. Are you?" Rei asked, her voice and mouth suddenly having a mind of their own.  
  
Wufei just simply turned and sliding his hands in his pockets, he walked away.   
  
Rei grumbled something about men being bakas, and glanced once more at Wufei. She soon disappeared as well, a small flame floating in mid air, then disappearing, marking her exit.   
  
*~~~~* Heero's Thoughts While Changing *~~~~*  
  
'Who was that girl in my dream? It looked like Hotaru..but the lady had shoulder length hair and Hotaru would never cut her hair. She takes too much pride in it to just cut it short,' Heero thought.   
  
'I wonder if she will be attending the dinner party. A part of me wants her to go, but another part thinks it would be best if she didn't. What is wrong with me? I thought I was trained to marry and be able to protect. I thought I was trained to learn how to love, even if I was forced to love. Love….gods…what is love?'   
  
Shaking his head, he stepped out of the room, now wearing a green tank top, and black baggy pants again. It was something he usually wore when he was fighting against his comrades.   
  
*~~~~* Hotaru's Thoughts While Changing *~~~~*  
  
'I can't believe what I'm doing. I'm accepting another challenge… against Heero Yuy. Why is it that name makes me fidget so much? He always brings the dark side of me out, and I always feel like doing something bad or mean. I'm not like that! I'm supposed to be quiet and polite, like Ami, but I just can't around him. I swear the goddesses have put too much on the scale of dark,' Hotaru thought, letting out a small sigh.   
  
She wore a purple spaghetti strap shirt and some loose black pants. Placing her earrings of Saturn (AN: You know… those ones she wears when she is Sailor Saturn… I think..) on, she stepped out of her room, and closed the door behind her.   
  
*~~~~* Lunch Room *~~~~*   
  
Hotaru and Heero sat in silence at a small low rectangular shaped table. They were sitting on a small mat in the proper sitting position, and each were eating a bowl of noodles. Hotaru lifted up the fine glass tea cup, and sipped at the hot tea inside. Placing the cup back on the table, she stood up and looked at Heero.   
  
"Are you ready to train?" Hotaru asked, her voice was lined with a bit of eager.   
  
"On your command," Heero answered, and stood up as well.   
  
Hotaru nodded, and the two headed into the training room. As soon as they left, two servants came and picked up the bowls and cups, then hurried to the kitchen to wash them. Another servant came, and picked up the two mats to be washed carefully for their next use. As soon as he left, a maid came in and wiped the table off, then began to mop.   
  
By the time the servants and the maid left, the wooden floor was sparkling with beauty under the afternoon sun's light. It only took them at least 15 minutes, since they were all practiced.   
  
*~~~~~* To be continued… *~~~~~*  
  
Author's Notes: Well.. I finished this! Sorry if it took so long. But.. It's a long one so… forgive me! OMG!!! I wrote a part with Rei/Wufei… hehe.. No romance though.. ^.~ Who wants the romance to take a while to settle? Who wants romance in the next chap? Lemme know!!!   
  
Again.. Another duel.. Who is going to win? Is anyone going to even win? Is Hotaru and Heero going to the party? Is Rei and Wufei going to ever accept their feelings for each other? How about the others? Should I have more romance for other people.. Like Mina/Quatre… Lita/Duo… Ami/Trowa? Hehe!! LEMME KNOW!!!!! RIGHT NOW OR NO NEW CHAP…soon. 


	5. Chapter 4

The Complications of Emotions  
By: OniiStar  
Chapter 4  
  
Author's Notes: Alright people.. I have finally completed.. And the next chapter will probably not come out in a while because…. I have the flu!!!! WAAAAAAHH!! I've been working 2 whole days in a row.. And I finished this thing at like 10:54 at night… I'm really tired and exhausted.. And I'm never making a deal again…soon anyways. Well..read and enjoy.   
  
BY THE WAY, I THANK SAILOR JANUS FOR GIVING ME THIS IDEA FOR THE DUEL!!! I LOVE YOUR FICS SAILOR JANUS!!!!!! ^.~  
  
Dedicated to:  
  
piscesangel  
Because she needs to be dedicated to for being so nice and stuff! ^^ I LOVE YOUR FICS GURL!!  
  
*~~~~~* Training Room *~~~~~*  
  
Hotaru faced Heero, her eyes lit up with pure excitement, as she waited for her opponent to make the first move. Her hair was loose around her, and her sword was being held by her right hand next to her side. With a nod of his head, the two instantly brought their swords up and began to circle each other.  
  
They watched each other carefully, each wondering who will make the first move. Heero feinted at Hotaru several times, never intending to strike, instead trying to draw her into an attack. Hotaru just smiled slightly, and knew what he was trying to do.   
  
'I'm more experienced than that Heero,' she thought.  
  
Heero attacked again swinging his sword, but the Princess of Saturn blocked it and dodged to the side. He pursued the attack again, searching for a weak spot in her stance. Hotaru tried to dodge more and block less to spare herself, but the perfect soldier was too quick.  
  
Heero smirked as he moved the sword between his two hands, Hotaru blinking trying to figure out what was going on.   
  
'Hm.. Is this duel also one using powers? If so…,' Hotaru thought, and smiled slightly.   
  
He lunged forward, and she took a few steps to the side, then realizing her mistake. He swung his sword to the side, and she immediately ducked, her waist length getting chopped in the action.   
  
His eyes widened as her hair was now many different lengths, one side shorter than the other. Half of her hair was shoulder length, and the other half was about mid-back. Piles of hair lay clustered on the floor, as Hotaru's eyes seemed to flare up in rage.   
  
She lunged her forward, Heero was nearly impaled by the sword if he hadn't blocked like he did. All of her anger came bubbling forth, and she felt pure hate for this.. this .. this .. this man! She brought her sword up and around in a wide butterfly-sweep that nearly slicked off some of Heero's hair.   
  
All Heero could do was block clumsily, one after the other the attacks came, each stronger than the last. She switched her sword to her left hand, and did the same butterfly-sweep, this one mirroring the last. It missed its prime target, but she came around with a back-handed slash that ripped open Heero's shirt.   
  
The Prince of the Andromeda Galaxy was forced down, blocking tiredly as she came down on him, a grim vision of death. She raised her sword to bring it down on his neck, her face showing complete anger and hatred, her eyes the very burning flames of hell, as she brought it down.   
  
Suddenly, it was blocked by another and Heero turned to see Duo gripping a sword tightly. Hotaru stumbled back, and charged towards Duo, still feeling complete and utter misery. She attacked him again and again, each time he merely blocked until he finally blocked for the last time and thrust back.   
  
The great destroyer forced his weight on Hotaru, as she tried to put as much strength as possible into her pushing. But, alas, Hotaru was no match for Duo, since he had the upper hand of weight and strength.   
  
He brought the sword in a circle, bringing hers with his, and with a simple flick of his wrist, sent the sword flying in the air away from the scout of Saturn. She stood there, her hands clenched into tight fists, as she stomped away.   
  
Heero stood up, and looked at Hotaru's retreating form, and looked at Duo. Duo's face had a small grin, as he dropped the sword and rubbed his wrist.  
  
"She has some skill in swordsmanship Heero," Duo said, the two friends standing in the training room.  
  
"Well, she was mad since I cut her hair on accident," Heero answered, his voice in monotone.  
  
"You cut her hair?! No wonder she was mad!" Duo said incredulously.   
  
"We better explain to her brother, Wufei," Heero said, his voice unvarying in tone.  
  
"We? Uhn uh. I don't think so pal," Duo said, and disappeared quickly.  
  
Heero walked out of the training room, still sweaty from the fight that had recently occurred. He found Wufei in his room, sitting on the bed reading calmly. When Heero entered, Wufei looked up from his book and quirked an eyebrow, wondering why Heero was here.  
  
"Yes?" Wufei asked, closing the book and laying it on the bed beside him.  
  
"Wufei, to be straight to the point, I accidentally cut Hotaru's hair during our duel," Heero bluntly stated, his voice holding no emotions.  
  
"You what?!" Wufei asked angrily, and jumped up, facing Heero.  
  
"I would like to pay her back by escorting her to the dinner party tonight, if she wants to come," Heero said, never faltering under Wufei's angry glare.  
  
"Yuy, you do know you have lost whatever respect she held for you," Wufei pointed out matter of factly.  
  
"Yes, I do know. I have just come to do the honorable thing Wufei, and you know that," Heero said, and with that he left the room.   
  
"He cut her hair… this will not be pretty," Wufei muttered.  
  
Although he was angry at Heero for doing so, he knew Hotaru would have to get over it and stop acting like a child. He walked out of his room, and down the corridor to Hotaru's room, which unsurprisingly was locked and closed. He saw Cera come rushing over to him, and after a worried glance, she knocked on the door.   
  
"Hotaru, dear, let me in. It's Cera," the old maid said softly, her voice laced with concern.  
  
The door unlocked, and Cera opened it slightly, then slid in, a soft click telling him the door was locked again. He went over to his room, snatched a writing utensil from off his desk, and scribbled a reminder to go to the party on a sheet of paper. Folding it up neatly, he went over to the locked door that was the entrance to Hotaru's room, and slid the paper underneath.   
  
Wufei walked away, thinking of whether he should attend the dinner party or not. If he was, then what was he to wear, and what was Rei going to wear?  
  
*~~~~* Hotaru's Room *~~~~*  
  
Hotaru sat on her bed, tears streaming down her face uncontrollably as she looked at her hair. She has spent years trying to grow it out as long as most of the other scouts, but thanks to Heero Yuy that dream was lost. When she woke up this morning it was waist length, and now it was many different lengths.   
  
Cera had sat next to her for 30 minutes now, keeping silent as she let her princess cry. She now placed a gentle hand on Hotaru's shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance.   
  
"We can fix your hair Hotaru. It may not ever be as long as it was before, but we can make it look better than it does now," Cera warmly said, and took Hotaru's hand.   
  
"I'll go get the other princesses, they will help you little one," Cera said, and letting Hotaru's hand rest on the bed, she stood up and left the room.  
  
Soon, Hotaru heard the voices of her friends at the door, sounding concerned and worried for their friend. The door opened revealing the faces of all the Inners and Serenity, everyone looking at her with concern.   
  
"Can you fix it?" Hotaru asked, looking at them with sad violet eyes.   
  
"Of course we can. Just a few snips here, and you'll look like the beautiful firefly that we know and love," Princess Minako of Venus said, trying to cheer her friend up.  
  
"I can't believe he could do such a thing!" Serenity said, as she watched Mina cut Hotaru's hair.   
  
"No girl deserves to get a cut in that way," Princess Ami of Mercury softly said.  
  
Hotaru softly smiled, enjoying the threats Rei, Mina, and Lita made to Heero, and laughed mentally sometimes when Mina said a joke or threat in a funny type of way.   
  
"All done!" Mina exclaimed, and Hotaru turned in her seat to look in the mirror.   
  
Her hair was shoulder length, and it framed her pale face nicely, also the weight of long hair gone. Mina grinned cheerfully, her eyes all aglow as she looked at her master cutting skills shining in Hotaru's neat hair.   
  
"Oh Hotaru! You look absolute beautiful!" Serenity exclaimed, her hands clasped in front of her as she looked at her counter part.   
  
"Just keep this to yourself. I want to surprise everyone when I go to the dinner party, I especially want to surprise Heero Yuy," Hotaru said, her eyes taking a serious glint.  
  
"I pity the guy, but then he deserves whatever he gets, everything except death though!" Mina said, and soon everyone left Hotaru alone to change.  
  
Hotaru stood up after examining herself once more, and opened her wardrobe, searching for the best dress. She found a pale purple one, which hugged all the right curves on her petite yet goddess-like figure, and had a bit of fashion to it. A small dark purple sash was draped around the waist, and cloth parted like a curtain on each side in the front, the pale purple fabric appearing in the center of the dark purple curtain design.   
  
It was spaghetti strap, and the collar dipped down into a V-neck, the back low cut, revealing the soft and pale bare skin of her back. She wore her usual Saturn earrings, the diamond shape dangling from the planet of Saturn, as she slipped some gloves that reached her elbows on, finishing her outfit.   
  
Sliding on some high heels that laced up in the front, she looked herself over in the mirror. Satisfied with her appearance, she picked up some very light pink lip gloss, and applied some to her lips, making sure not to put too much.   
  
She picked up a perfume bottle, and looking at the label in script writing, it read "Whispering Lavender Mists". Pulling off a glove, she unscrewed the cap, and placed the opening on the tip of her index finger, completely covering the hole to the perfume bottle. She tipped the bottle upside down, and some of the fragrant liquid wet her finger before she turned it right side up and placed her index finger on each side of her neck.   
  
Rubbing the fragrance into her skin, she smiled to herself, and screwed the top back onto the bottle, then slid her glove back on. Closing her eyes, she teleported to the Sol Castle, and opened her eyes to see the girls welcoming her.   
  
*~~~~* Girls' Waiting Room *~~~~*  
  
"Hey Hotaru! You're looking beautiful!" Mina exclaimed, clearly very excited.   
  
The Princess of Venus was wearing a light orange dress that went to her ankles, she had a slit on her right side of the dress that stopped at her knee. There was a yellow sash that hung around her waist, and tied into a bow at the side. It was a very simple and casual dress, yet it looked formal and elegant on the Goddess of Love and Beauty. A simple necklace with a star laying flat on her chest was the only jewelry she wore besides earrings.  
  
Ami was wearing a baby blue dress that had no straps, it sleeves was just a baby cloth that hung loosely on her arms. The dress came up to her knees, and was even simpler than Minako's. She wore a gold charm bracelet with the symbol of Mercury dangling on a small ring hook.  
  
Rei was wearing a velvet red dress, she wore a ribbon tied in her hair that matched her dress perfectly. She knew it was just a simple party, so she figured, 'Why get so dressed up?'. Her shoes were red high heels that laced up to her ankle.  
  
Lita's dress was a black one with a rose right on the top of her round low collar. She wore a black choker and her rose earrings, which were her favorite ones. Her hair was piled on top of her head in a bun, wisps of hair on either side of her head, framed her delicate face.   
  
Serenity, the Princess of the Moon, wore her royal white dress that clung to her body in a loose type of manner, but not too loose so as to not show her curvaceous (AN: Uhm…is that a word? If it isn't..it should be!) body.   
  
Minako had received an invitation to be escorted into the ball room by Quatre, and she was really eager to start. Serenity was being escorted by her fiance and soon-to-be husband, Endymion, from the Earth. She was excited just like Mina, who kept moving around and talking.   
  
"So Rei, did my brother offer to escort you?" Hotaru asked slyly, trying to forget about her hair.   
  
Rei blushed a deep red, and nodded slowly, suddenly finding interest in the patterns on the floor. To the Princess of Mars's relief, Haruka and Michiru walked in at that moment, Haruka wearing her usual formal guy outfit, and Michiru wearing a new sea green dress that matched her hair.   
  
The Princess of Neptune's eyes widened, as did her smile, as she looked at her close friend, and occasional charge, in surprise and approval. Haruka's eyes merely sparkled with approval as well, as she nodded her head slightly to Hotaru, whom understood the silent gestures.  
  
"Do any of the guys know about Hotaru's new style?" Haruka asked, keeping her voice low just in case.  
  
"Only we girls," Mina said, a silly grin on her usual cheerful face.   
  
"This will be interesting then," Michiru said, expressing her interest in this whole situation.  
  
"It better be worth it," Hotaru muttered, still not forgiving Heero.  
  
"Hotaru, is Heero escorting you?" Rei asked, trying to get back at Hotaru.  
  
"Yes, but that's fine with me, that way I can get back at him for causing this," Hotaru said, her voice low like the others.   
  
*~~~~* Meanwhile, In the Ballroom *~~~~*  
  
"So, Heero, who are you escorting, hm?" Duo asked, looking at Heero.   
  
"Hotaru Tomoe," Heero said, the name making him wince slightly in remembrance of earlier on that day.  
  
"Don't worry, my sister doesn't hold grudges for little things like that," Wufei said, straightening his tie.  
  
"For too long," Duo added in, trying to imitate a suspenseful voice.  
  
"Baka," Wufei muttered.   
  
"Do you think this is okay for the ballroom?" Quatre asked, looking the ballroom over.  
  
It was mostly white, and beautifully decorated with some pink and white roses in marble vases in the garden, and some lights that dimly lit up to give the garden some light. The large glass doors that led to the gardens were open, and soft breezes blew in, filling the room with the night air, and the soft fragrance of flowers. A stage was set up for the orchestra to play, and there were 2 food tables in the ballroom, one in one corner, and the second in the other corner.   
  
All that was left was for the guys to get the girls, then the dinner party would begin. It was suppose to be just a small dinner party/ball, but Quatre insisted on it being one of the best the girls have attended.  
  
The guys left the ballroom, and started to walk down the corridor to the waiting room which the girls were in. Duo constantly kept asking if his hair was alright, while Wufei muttered about Duo being a strange baka.  
  
*~~~~* Girls' Waiting Room *~~~~*  
  
"Anyways, that's how I met up with Quatre," Minako finished, she had been explaining how she met Quatre to the girls.   
  
"So, Hotaru, now about your hair….," Serenity said, looking at her counterpart.  
  
"Well, I was having a duel with Heero, and he accidentally sliced some of my hair," Hotaru said, her hands clenching into tight fists again.  
  
"Accidentally? Let me guess, you got so angry you didn't stop to think about how could have just accidentally cut it," Haruka said, her voice showing slight amusement.  
  
The dark soldier looked at the marble floor, her hands relaxing slowly, as she felt embarrassed.   
  
"I think you owe him an apology, Hotaru," Michiru kindly said.  
  
The rest of the princesses nodded in agreement slowly, and Hotaru let out a soft sigh.  
  
"I don't see why! I mean he was the one that cut my hair!" Hotaru said, her hands returning into balled fists.  
  
"Hotaru, he did it on accident. I'm sure he didn't mean to," Ami said gently, placing a hand on Hotaru's shoulder.  
  
Hotaru moved away from it, and turned towards the door, stomping down the corridor. She looked up and saw the guys walking towards the waiting room, but her eyes weren't on the others, just one in particular…Heero Yuy.   
  
She knew exactly how much he dressed into formal wear, and how much he preferred a white shirt and some regular black pants. But she had never exactly got a chance to examine him in a tuxedo, and now that she thought about it, he actually looked a bit handsome.  
  
*~~~~* Heero's POV *~~~~*  
  
He wasn't really listening to his friends' constant questions about their looks, since he really didn't care. Heero knew that he looked neat and exceptional in looks and appearance in his traditional black tuxedo. Hands in his pockets, he looked up wondering what Hotaru did to her hair and if she was even going to attend the party.   
  
His eyes landed on a goddess with a pale purple and dark purple spaghetti strap dress that was walking down the hall with her gloved hands clenched into tight fists.   
  
*~~~~* Author's POV *~~~~*  
  
Huge dark violet eyes met with Prussian blue ones, and the owner of the violet orbs stopped her angry walk down the corridor.   
  
"Oh no," Hotaru gasped softly for only her to hear.  
  
The very last person she wanted to see right now was him, her soul rival, the one she wouldn't even be caught dead with. But now here she was, standing in the corridor staring at the elegant form of the perfect soldier.. Of Heero Yuy.   
  
'What's happening to me? Am I just sorry for being so mean to him? Is that why I have this..this..this fluttering feeling in my stomach?' she thought, standing completely still like a statue.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted as she heard the voices of her friends behind her, and she finally realized she had been staring at Heero.   
  
Heero looked at Hotaru's face which had been flooded with passing emotions that he had a hard time identifying. At that moment, she looked a bit embarrassed and somewhat shy, but looks can be deceiving.  
  
He noticed Hotaru's shoulder length hair finally, and his steps faltered as his eyes narrowed. He didn't think it was really Hotaru because he had his doubts that she was going to come to the party. Instead, he thought it was someone else…someone that seemed familiar to him  
  
'She seems so familiar…but where have I met her before?' he thought, not realizing that he was staring.  
  
"Hey guys!" Mina exclaimed, stepping next to Hotaru.  
  
"Hey Mina, who is your friend?" Quatre asked, smiling gently at everyone.  
  
"Friend?" Serenity questioned, looking at the guys with a quizzical look on her face.  
  
Michiru looked at the others, then at Hotaru and realized what Quatre was talking about. She laughed lightly, covering her mouth with one hand, as she tried to stop herself.   
  
  
The five princes looked at the 'water goddess' in slight confusion, as Lita smirked.   
  
"You all know her! That's Hotaru!" Lita exclaimed, smirking still.  
  
After a moment of brief silence, Duo exclaimed with perfect casualty, "I like your hair Hotaru. It suits you."   
  
"Thanks Duo," Hotaru coolly replied.   
  
"Well, are we going to have a party or what?" Mina asked, winking at Quatre once.  
  
Quatre nodded, and the guys stepped up to the person they were to escort. At that moment, Endymion came walking down the corridor, a small smile on his face as he spotted Serenity. His step quickened as he stepped beside her and she smiled warmly at him.   
  
Soon, everyone was with their escort, and the order went as such: Mina and Quatre, Ami and Trowa, Lita and Duo, Rei and Wufei, Serenity and Endymion, Michiru and Haruka, Hotaru and Heero. Heero couldn't help but keep glancing at Hotaru from the corner of his eye, which was the same problem most of the guys had.   
  
As they approached the ballroom, they heard the orchestra beginning to play, and Michiru and Haruka smiled slightly.   
  
::Tonight is going to be quite interesting, ne?:: Haruka asked Michiru in telepathy.  
  
::I agree, Haruka.:: Michiru simply replied in telepathy.  
  
*~~~~~~* To be continued…. *~~~~~~*  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I am really mad right now.. Because I'm sick again. Anyhow, I am now going to make my threat. IF YOU ALL DON'T REVIEW RIGHT NOW I WILL TAKE SWEET TIME TO POST!! THAT'S RIGHT!!! ONIISTAR IS STANDING UP!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! *ahem* 'scuse me. The flu flew to my head. Hehe. ^^() 


	6. Chapter 5

The Complications of Emotions  
  
By: OniiStar  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I finally got this chapter out!! YAY!! Be happy, right? I decided not to go into the dinner party. I'll just briefly touch up on it in the next chapter and somewhat in this chapter. Strange turn of events in this chapter. Enjoy!! And review!! I need to get some encouragement!!!!!!  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
Heero, instinctively, opened his deep Prussian blue eyes at exactly 15 minutes before sunrise. He was always an early bird as they called it, and he enjoyed watching the tip of the golden ball of flames and light rising higher and higher in the sky with each passing minute. He sat up in his rather large bed and pulled back the black drapes that hung around his bed. Donning just some long dark blue sleepwear pants, he made his way to the bay window in his dark and silent room.  
  
  
  
The Prince of the Andromeda Galaxy relaxed in his room, knowing there was only one other being occupying his room. A big white wolf with eyes that matched her master's padded over to the side of Heero and looked out the window with him.  
  
  
  
Absently, he gently placed a hand on the wolf's head and whispered in a low voice, "Sorcha, I can't seem to run from that dream. My first waking thought is of the goddess in my dreams; my last sigh before sleep every night is a sigh in which I know I shall see her again in my dreams. I feel so disappointed when that dream does not come to me, yet another one replaces it always. One of the lady I escorted last night. I saw her in my dream last night…"  
  
  
  
Sorcha, the wolf, looked up at her master with comprehending eyes, and soon, a low and understanding voice filled his mind, ::Master Heero, mayhap you are not so disagreed with the marriage arrangement. That lady you escorted last night was, afterall, Princess Hotaru Tomoe of Saturn, and your soon-to-be bride.::  
  
  
  
The Perfect Soldier watched in silence as the sun began to rise in the sky and cast a dim light in the room. A thoughtful expression overcame his face, surpassing his mask of impassiveness. He didn't speak again of that subject that morning.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~* Hotaru's POV *~~~~~*  
  
  
  
The dark-haired princess growled in frustration as the glare of the morning sun hit her square in the face.  
  
  
  
"Ugh! I'm tired!! Furies' sake, when will Apollo give me a break!?!"  
  
  
  
Tossing her pillow onto the other side of the bed, she grumbled and slid out of bed.  
  
  
  
"Hotaru??" Cera's voice was heard from the other side of the door.  
  
  
  
"What is it Cera?" snapped the still sleepy senshi of destruction.  
  
  
  
"Please hasten. You must wash and get dressed. You are to join Prince Heero at the Andromeda Castle for the whole day," was the reply of the ever patient elder maid.  
  
  
  
"What time shall I be leaving?" Hotaru inquired as she opened the door to allow Cera to enter her royal chambers.  
  
  
  
"You are to leave promptly at 6:15 A.M.," Cera answered.  
  
  
  
She handed Hotaru a white towel and a baby blue washcloth, along with the dress she was to wear.  
  
  
  
"No, I mean what time will I be leaving his place," the Saturnian heiress stated as she took the items from Cera's hands.  
  
  
  
"I know what you meant," replied the elder maid with a smile, "And I told you your answer."  
  
  
  
"Well, you said the whole day. By the time I get there I'll-" Hotaru stopped mid-sentence as her eyes widened in realization.  
  
  
  
"I'm spending the night!! What's going on?" she questioned, or more like, demanded.  
  
  
  
"I do not quite know. But, your parents also requested of your presence before you left for Heero's castle," Cera said.  
  
  
  
"Alright…I'm going to hurry and wash up. Give me a few moments. It shouldn't take too long for me to get all prettied up." At the words "prettied up", Hotaru rolled her eyes and disappeared into her personal bathroom.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~* Heero's POV *~~~~~*  
  
  
  
"Heero, as you know, Princess Hotaru is coming over today," the Queen of the Andromeda Galaxy said to her son.  
  
  
  
"I know that well enough mother," Heero spoke, his voice unvaried in tone.  
  
  
  
"I have more news for you. Princess Hotaru will also be spending a night in this castle. And, you will be there to make sure she is comfortable at all times."  
  
  
  
Heero's devilish lips tightened to a thin line as he controlled his surprise and outrage. Mother or no…she had just done the very thing he dreaded. She invited Hotaru over!! To _his_ home. For a whole day and night.  
  
  
  
'What else can go wrong?' Heero thought to himself.  
  
  
  
"Also, you must listen carefully. Princess Hotaru does not know of this yet, but she will find out soon. Her parents will tell her tomorrow morning when she returns to her castle," his mother said, her voice in a soft whisper.  
  
  
  
She spoke to him and told him of what was to come and happen. Her eyes were alight with delight and pleasure, completely ignoring Heero's dark expression on his face.  
  
  
  
The Perfect Soldier stood up, straight backed, and walked out of the throne room, his fists clenched tightly until his knuckles were white.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~* Hotaru's POV *~~~~~*  
  
  
  
"Mother, Father," Hotaru stated monotonously.  
  
  
  
She wanted to get in and get out as fast as possible. It was quite uncomfortable to be in the presence of both her parents.  
  
  
  
'Bastard brother. He gets to relax and sleep for a while. I have to wake up and go to some boring prince's castle.' Hotaru thought.  
  
  
  
"We have something to tell you daughter," said her mother, a small smile on her pale lips.  
  
  
  
"What is it then mother?" snapped the Princess of Saturn.  
  
  
  
"It is good news, dear one. You shall be full of emotions when you hear this news," her father said, looking at his daughter with approval and pride.  
  
  
  
"Hurry up, mother and father," Hotaru growled, clearly becoming impatient.  
  
  
  
"We shall tell you later. For now, you must hurry and leave," the Queen of Saturn said with a very small smile.  
  
  
  
With the turn of her heel, Hotaru stomped out of the throne room, head held high with pride and stubbornness.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~* At Heero's Castle *~~~~~*  
  
  
  
"I hate my parents," Hotaru stated in a low murmur.  
  
  
  
"Hm," came Heero's reply as he continued to lead her through the large palace.  
  
  
  
Neither were paying attention, but they continued walking and stepping into an occasional room in the palace as they wandered.  
  
  
  
"You haven't said anything much all day. You're even more silent than usual. What happened to you? Have you gone mute??" the Saturnian princess made her teasing inquiries.  
  
  
  
"No, but with all your grumbling and murmuring, I may decide to go deaf," Heero tossed back over his shoulder.  
  
  
  
"Oh, you're good. But I'm just warming up Yuy," the senshi of death, destruction, and rebirth stated, glaring at Heero with a very minimal amount of intensity.  
  
  
  
"Let me know when you're nice and fiery, little one," Heero heard a growl from behind him and a low rumble came from his chest as he chuckled.  
  
  
  
"I don't see what is your problem Yuy. You're trying too hard to get along with me. That is quite obvious. What is going on? I demand to know now." Hotaru clearly wasn't going to get off track for too long.  
  
  
  
'Am I trying too hard to get along with her? I was just relaxing a bit. Maybe she really does hate my guts….that's strange. Last night….she was so nice and caring…well not too caring but understanding. She seemed to understand me, even when I rarely used any words. It was like I was talking to another self,' Heero thought.  
  
  
  
"Well Yuy? Out with it already," Hotaru demanded, her voice very stern and commanding.  
  
  
  
"We are to be married the day of the next full moon," Heero stated with some reluctance.  
  
  
  
"What?! But the next full moon is going to happen in two days. Right after tomorrow I'm going to be pledged to you for advantage of alliance!!" the heiress exclaimed, her voice lined with shock and outrage.  
  
  
  
"I know."  
  
  
  
"They can't do that though!" she growled in anger.  
  
  
  
"Yes, they can."  
  
  
  
"How can you be so calm about this whole thing Heero?"  
  
  
  
She didn't know him much if Hotaru didn't realize that underneath his cold, calm exterior was a part of him that was raging with intense furiousness.  
  
  
  
"Hn," was the reply from Heero before he turned and disappeared into a shadow. 


	7. Chapter 6

The Complications of Emotions  
  
By: OniiStar  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well, I updated. I'm telling you…I'm on a roll people. I'm debating as to what the next chapter will be about though.. Please read and review…or I will slow my pace down and type V E R Y S L O W L Y. *starts showing this by typing one finger at a time*  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
  
  
The Princess of Saturn sat on the edge of the large bed, her head held in her hands. She couldn't believe it. She was to marry Heero Yuy the day after tomorrow. She needed time to think. She needed a week, a month, a year, a decade, a century…she needed a lot of time. But time was her enemy today, as a knock on the door was heard.  
  
  
  
"Your highness, Prince Andromeda is waiting for you. It is time, your highness, to tour the capital city," a servant said.  
  
  
  
Hotaru stood up, fixing her hair, and straightening the wrinkles from her dress. She walked calmly to the door and opened it, smiling gently to the servant. The heiress of this kingdom and the Saturn's kingdom slipped a small gold coin into the servant's hand before walking away. She heard the servant scurry off, about to tell his other fellow pals about the beautiful goddess of kindness.  
  
  
  
"Heero, I'm here," Hotaru said.  
  
  
  
Heero started walking out of the large palace gates and onto the common street. She followed quietly, sensing something unspoken between them.  
  
  
  
"Hotaru, you gave one of the servants a gold coin."  
  
  
  
The statement was blunt, cold, and harsh.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I did. Is there a problem?" she asked, stopping to grab two apples from a market stand.  
  
  
  
She handed some coins to the man and he thanked her in Andromedan.  
  
  
  
"Yes. The other servants may expect the same from the rest of the royals and nobles," Heero spoke, watching as children scrambled away from him.  
  
  
  
"So? They will have some hope. Show some feeling, Heero," the senshi of Saturn said in a light voice.  
  
  
  
They stepped inside a garden behind an inn, signaling for the workers there to leave. It was then he chose to speak again.  
  
  
  
"Feeling? You speak of feeling, yet you show none but hate," his voice was calm and cold, like ice.  
  
  
  
"I show what I feel is needed," she answered.  
  
  
  
"You felt that the servants needed some hope of some sort. So you gave one of my servants an extra gold coin. They get paid enough, I daresay," Heero stated.  
  
"Minimum wage. Some of those servants have families. And with the conditions of your galaxy, I understand, the only time these common folk are ever rich is when they are dreaming. Sometimes not even then," Hotaru spoke with such an air of confidence that Heero turned to face her.  
  
  
  
Prussian blue met with deep violet, each seeing past all the barriers and looking straight to the other's core.  
  
  
  
"Why do you try to act like your father? Like some cold, harsh, merciless bastard??" Hotaru asked, tossing an apple to him, as she walks to the entrance to the inn.  
  
  
  
"You're not like that Yuy. I know you can be sweet, kind, and caring. You were friendly enough at the dinner party," and with that she turned and left.  
  
  
  
Heero looked at the door, watching it close slowly, before he sat down on the edge of a fountain.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~* Flash Back *~~~~~*  
  
  
  
She was like a goddess from his dreams, every small smile that appeared on her devilish ruby red lips made his insides melt. Those small laughs of merriment that escaped her lips when Duo would flirt with her or any other girl made his heart ache.  
  
  
  
'Why can't I stop looking at her?' he thought.  
  
  
  
He thought it was the food or the wine, but he secretly doubted that. He would never admit that he thought her becoming in her dress.  
  
  
  
'Probably some type of flu or sickness. I must be hallucinating. Maybe it's just her haircut…' he thought, trying to convince himself of his own reasoning.  
  
  
  
"Hey Heero! Why so silent man?" Duo, the Great Shinigami, as he called himself, said.  
  
  
  
"There is nothing to talk about. Besides, I think you do the talking well enough for both of us," Heero answered casually.  
  
  
  
The braided man made a pout with his lips and opened his mouth to say something.  
  
  
  
"Duo! Come here now, you buffoon!" came a stern, yet joking voice. It belonged to the tall Princess of Jupiter, Makoto.  
  
  
  
"Ruff ruff!" replied Duo as he joined the group of girls and their escorts.  
  
  
  
Heero glanced back towards the group and looked silently through the crowd.  
  
  
  
'Where in the world did she-' his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
  
  
"Hey Yuy. What are you doing by yourself?" a soft voice spoke from behind him.  
  
  
  
"I'm trying to avoid a headache," he responded, turning around to face Hotaru.  
  
  
  
"Too bad. I'm here to give you a headache that will rattle your brains," said the dark-haired goddess.  
  
  
  
"You don't even have to try. I think I already have one by just looking at you."  
  
  
  
A smug smirk appeared on his lips as he watched her glare at him playfully.  
  
  
  
Hotaru thought for a moment before answering him, "Well, if that's a compliment, thank you. If it's an insult, omae o korosu."  
  
  
  
"I'll let you decide that for yourself," the Prince of Andromeda said.  
  
  
  
"You are a very annoying person, you know that? Anyhow, I came here to call a truce between us, and seeming that you don't have a dance partner, I would like to know if you would care for a spin."  
  
  
  
Heero raised a brow at how informal she was acting, and mentally cursed himself when she smiled slightly in victory. She already knew that he had to accept because it was his duty as a gentleman.  
  
  
  
"I despise you." was his reply as he set down his glass of wine.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~* End of Flash Back *~~~~~*  
  
  
  
'True, we are rivals and we hate our guts. But…I couldn't say no even if I had a choice. She reminded me of the goddess in my dreams….her hair moving about her as she twirled around. Dark amethyst eyes changing and mystifying me, luring me into their depths….' Heero drifted into serious thought.  
  
  
  
A rustle came from the tree branch beside him as he turned his head, eyes narrowed slightly. Then, it became silent as he continued wondering who or what it was. A sharp wind passed through the garden as he continued to stare at the tree. Suddenly, he recognized the feel and aura of Death, and he realized who it was.  
  
  
  
"Maxwell," he growled.  
  
  
  
Another rustle was heard as the Prince of Hell jumped down to the ground gracefully. He had his usual grin on his face as he looked at Heero, a spark of amusement in his eyes.  
  
  
  
"Hey Heero. I just came from a meeting and I heard that Queen Serenity wants to try and make peace with the other Immortals. Wufei would have said no but he had to think of his sister, he said. We still haven't come to a decision though," Duo said, speaking of business matters, yet speaking as if he was commenting on the weather.  
  
  
  
"We'll have to hold a meeting in order to come up with a decision," Prince Yuy stated.  
  
  
  
At that moment, a maid came running out of the inn, it was the same maid that was in the garden when Hotaru and Heero first appeared. The look on her face as she went to Heero caused the two Immortals to look at her seriously.  
  
  
  
"Sire! Sire! There are some men in the inn!! They're trying to take the princess away!" cried the maid.  
  
  
  
"What?!" Duo cried out.  
  
  
  
Without further explanations, Heero and Duo ran over to the inn door, and yanked it open, nearly pulling it off its hinges. Indeed the maid was not lying, but there was no sign of the senshi of destruction, death, and rebirth anywhere. There was a struggle, that much was apparent, since there were some holes in the walls and the inn looked chaotic.  
  
  
  
"Hey innkeeper!" shouted Duo in Andromedan; his usual grin was replaced with a grim look of determination.  
  
  
  
"Yes, sire?" asked the old innkeeper.  
  
  
  
"The men that took Princess Saturn, who were they?" questioned Duo in Andromeda's native language, using Hotaru's formal title.  
  
  
  
"Them men looked like they were from the Saturn palace," answered the innkeeper.  
  
  
  
Heero nodded and tossed to the old man a few gold coins, as Duo thanked the innkeeper. They disappeared from the tavern, using their birthright powers.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~* Mars's Temple of Fire *~~~~~*  
  
  
  
Wufei rushed inside the temple, ignoring the angry remarks from the priests and priestesses there. His onyx black eyes scanned the area for a certain someone. Finally, his search ended as he quickly jogged up to raven haired priestess sitting in front of a statue of the Mars Guardian and Protector, the Fire Phoenix.  
  
  
  
He knelt beside her, closing his eyes and pretending that he was praying or meditating.  
  
  
  
"What are you doing here?" Rei whispered to him quietly without opening her eyes or moving from position.  
  
  
  
"Something has happened," Wufei whispered back, keeping his eyes closed as well.  
  
  
  
"Let's go outside to the garden to talk about it," the fiery priestess whispered, before standing up and disappearing in a dim flash of red flame.  
  
  
  
Wufei followed suit and disappeared in a glimmer of black flames. When he reappeared again, he was standing in front of Rei, who was sitting on some steps leading to the fountain. His face was dead serious and in a frown, while his eyes held worry.  
  
  
  
"A rebel group has come and vandalized the castle somehow, they left a single patch and it was the badge worn by Andromedan soldiers. They don't want the Immortals within our galaxy and it is causing an uproar. Mother and Father are outraged and calling for war against the Galaxy of Andromeda. They have already contacted the Queen of Andromeda; the marriage between Heero and Hotaru is over. There will be no matrimonial ceremony…no celebration…just war," Wufei explained to Rei calmly.  
  
  
  
"But?" the Princess of Mars questioned, sensing he thought something different.  
  
  
  
"I don't think the Andromedans committed this crime. I believe it is a set up, a plan to do exactly what my parents have done. I can't trust anyone else with my thoughts.." Wufei trailed off.  
  
  
  
"What of Hotaru?" Rei asked, genuinely concerned.  
  
  
  
Normally, the senshi of fire would snap at Wufei, but she saw past his look of cold and uncaring.  
  
  
  
'He is worried about Hotaru…that is why I can sense his emotions so easily. Poor guy… Wait!! When did I start feeling pity for that…that…that sexist pig!?!?!' Rei thought.  
  
  
  
She glanced at the Immortal who represented the extinct Dragon clan. He certainly didn't seem almighty and powerful as people would say.  
  
  
  
'But that's because he shows me the real him,' she smiled slightly at this thought, 'even if he doesn't realize it.'  
  
  
  
She stood up and walked over to the turned back of Wufei Chang, Prince of Saturn, and Immortal Dragon. Hesitantly, she placed a single hand on his shoulder and sighed gently.  
  
  
  
"She is angry over the rude treatment of the men. She wants to know what is going on, but neither I nor my parents will tell her…" Wufei said.  
  
  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll talk to her, but you owe me Wu-Chang," spoke the priestess, before walking ahead of him.  
  
  
  
"Hey! It's Wufei, weak onna!!" growled Wufei, not noticing the small smirk on Rei's lips.  
  
  
  
"Oh? So, you're Wufei weak onna?" teased the Princess of Mars.  
  
  
  
"Argh!! You know what I meant!" shouted Wufei.  
  
  
  
Rei turned around, her priestess gown rustling as a small breeze blew strands of her long raven hair in her face. A small smile was on her lips as she raised a slender hand to brush the strands away. The light from the sun landed on her, causing her to glow softly as if she was some type of angel.  
  
  
  
Wufei missed none of this, and stood there speechless for quite some time before quickly regaining his senses when she said, "What? Cat got your tongue?"  
  
  
  
"I'm leaving. But I will be back, Phoenix," spoke Wufei, the last part a soft whisper.  
  
  
  
Rei heard the last word, and her light purple eyes widened slightly as she opened her mouth to question him. But before she got the chance, he disappeared in a burst of black flames that soon vanished.  
  
  
  
'Was that just the wind?' Rei thought to herself.  
  
  
  
"I'm going crazy to think it was him," she muttered as she went back to the shrine.  
  
  
  
But in the back of her mind there was a small nagging part, as she continued to think of a certain onyx eyed prince.  
  
  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Heehee! I finished!!! Go me!! GO ME!! I just made a twist happen? Right? Right? Huh? Huh?? HUH?! *cough* Alright…well…review so I can continue. And, Duo is the closest thing Heero has to a buddy and he does NOT like Hotaru in any way, other than sorta family love. ^_^ REVIEW!!! Pwease? 


	8. Chapter 7

The Complications of Emotions  
By: OniiStar  
Chapter 8  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: I'm back! And I wrote 12 pages just for you all. That doesn't include my author's notes either! So…ha!!! Anyhow, I would have continued but…it would have taken a while longer..since inspiration is hard in coming. Not much else to say..except please review…I'd appreciate motivation! M-O-T-I-V-A-T-I-O-N! Does anyone even read this stuff? -.-   
  
Disclaimer: Don't own a thing except the plot..which isn't really original..but it's mine..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the floor, her head resting in her hands. Violet eyes blinked as she sighed for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Princess Hotaru of Saturn was contemplating the badge of Earth she had picked up near the damaged area of her home. Rain poured harshly against her window, as if her mother planet was weeping like a babe without its new pleasure. A knock was heard on the door and she glanced towards the door with her purple eyes.   
  
  
  
"Leave me be," commanded the girl, momentarily surprised by her own hoarse voice.  
  
  
  
It seemed like an eternity since the day her marriage had ended, and the priestess of Mars and already explained to her about the predicament they were in.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Flashback *  
  
  
  
"Hotaru…can I speak to you for a moment?" asked an unusually timid Rei.   
  
  
  
"…Sure Rei…" was the soft answer.  
  
  
  
A concerned and curious look was held on Hotaru's face, but carefully hidden as she turned her back to her friend.   
  
  
  
"You know you're no longer attached to Heero Yuy now, correct?"   
  
  
  
"I know that…"   
  
  
  
"Do you know the reasons as to why you aren't?" queried Princess of Mars.  
  
  
  
"No…I barely understand," admitted the soldier of destruction.   
  
  
  
Rei began to explain their situation to Hotaru, hesitant at first, but as her friend remained calm, she started to speak with more confidence.   
  
  
  
"I don't think that Andromedan soldiers--"  
  
  
  
"Leave now," came the astringent voice.  
  
  
  
"Yes, of course," said Rei, bowing slightly and disappearing without another word.   
  
  
  
  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She felt upset because of what she had lost…an important alliance with the Andromedan galaxy.   
  
  
  
'Yes…that is why I am so upset…I feel as if I have not done my duty.' Hotaru assured herself firmly.  
  
  
  
As she slipped into her large bed, pulling the covers up over her shoulders, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Down a dark hall on second floor of the Andromeda palace, behind the fourth door on the left, there stood the Prince of Andromeda himself, Heero Yuy. He held his long sword in his hand, the flat of the blade in front of his face, the top of the hilt near his chin. He turned the blade in his hands, the sharp edge now pointed towards him, and directly down the center of his face.   
  
  
  
Thoughts came in and out of his mind as he began to ponder the events of the past few days. He pulled back the arm holding the sharp weapon, his Prussian eyes hard and cold as he thought of the punishment of the soldiers' and their family. Soon, he slashed his sword arm down in a diagonal, letting it twist in his grip as he brought it up in an upper cut, Heero swiftly switched sword hands. He began moving in a regular "I" routine, barely focusing on his movements and the sharp blade no longer slipping from his left hand.   
  
  
  
His thoughts soon wandered to violet eyes and a soft voice calling out to him, a light satin gown swirling about her as she twirled in the breeze. Soft crimson rose petals brushed against his skin and swirled about her as she danced a slow, passionate dance of a lost love, and hectic sorrow to come.   
  
  
  
A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts, and he blinked, sighing with relief. Or was it disappointment? He shook his head, his dark bangs moving slightly in front of his eyes as he slides his beloved sword into its black sheath, placing both sword and scabbard on his wooden night bureau. Again, another knock, this time for urgent.   
  
  
  
"Yes?" Heero finally growled out, surprised by his own tone.  
  
  
  
"Oh good. Milady, the Majesty, requests yer presence t'morrow me Lordship," came the heavily accented voice of a butler.   
  
  
  
"Very well. That is all." dismissed Heero, then after a moment, went to the door, opened it and looked at the back of the man walking away.  
  
  
  
"Come back here," called the prince, pulling out his coin pouch.  
  
  
  
The servant boy blinked hesitantly, wanting a reward but fearing cruelty, as he made his way towards the crown prince of Andromeda. He watched bewildered as the cold stolid prince pulled out a few gold coins and handed it to him. The servant boy cautiously reached his hand out to accept the gift, and when Heero shoved the coins into his hand, he closed a fist around the precious treasure.   
  
  
  
"Thank ye me lord," murmured the servant boy, bowing at the waist, then turned to head towards his sister, who was also an attendant at the palace.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She calmly brushed her strands of hair, staring into the mirror at her own beautiful reflection. Her face held a thoughtful expression as she began to think about her life since the open announcement of the engagement of the prince and princess. Her grip on the silver handle of the brush tightened as she continued to brush her hair with meticulous care. Her thoughts began to wander into her plans for the future, to the slight swell of her belly…the child of Lord Halladsen.  
  
  
  
'He was supposed to be mine…I was supposed to rule that galaxy with him…not her.' she thought.   
  
  
  
'Because of that girl,' she thought, 'I've had to suffer this insolent man.'  
  
  
  
He was heard shouting in the dining hall, and then giggles and loud laughter followed, and she shuddered in disgust. She looked into the mirror and glared at her reflection, her black anger building up in her. No matter how much she brushed her hair, she could never get it to have that wondrous shine she saw that whore, the princess, had. It would never be beautiful again, not after Lord Halladsen cut her hair in one of his tempers.   
  
  
  
She remembered that day so well, just like when he rutted into her on their wedding night, filling her and constantly pounding, and pounding, and just continuing that pounding. It made her sick when he spilled his seed in her body, and how he made her get up and demanded that she washed his body.   
  
  
  
She had to deal with all that suffering, all that embarrassment as her husband took dozens of mistresses without the least bit of discretion. And the Lady Halladsen blamed it all on that princess…the one that ruined her life.   
  
  
  
Finally, she slammed the brush on the vanity table, although she greatly felt like breaking something, her husband's neck being the most preferable. But, she knew she had to bide her time and wait until just the right moment.   
  
  
  
What are your best weapons?  
  
  
  
Cunning and deception.   
  
  
  
And? And? Answer me, you idiot hell cat!  
  
  
  
Patience!   
  
  
  
Good.  
  
  
  
She stood up, looked once more in the mirror, and fixed any wrinkles on her dress before walking to the door, and opening it.  
  
  
  
"Guy. Come here." It was a harsh order, a command, something he was used to.  
  
  
  
"Yes mistress?" he walked up to her, allowing his eyes to look appreciatively over the close cut of her dress.  
  
  
  
"Show me to the study now," she spoke, smiling demurely at him.  
  
  
  
Nodding, he began to escort her to the large study in the large manor, and she smiled secretly, thinking to herself.  
  
  
  
Ah, yes…patience…then, I will rule again, and be recognized once more by her prince.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Her indigo eyes opened to the sound of tapping on her window, and when she blinked a few times from the brightness of the sun, cursing Apollo, as was her usual morning routine, then standing up to have a look at what made the sound.  
  
  
  
As she opened the window, another pebble was flying towards its target, the window, and instead hit Hotaru's forehead. Growling, she rubbed the sore spot and looked down at the soon-to-be-dead person.   
  
  
  
"Whoops! Sorry about that one Hotaru! I meant to hit the window, you see," came the cheerful words.  
  
  
  
"And just what are you doing throwing pebbles at my window in the first place?" she growled out, obviously not being a morning person.  
  
  
  
"I was trying to wake you up," the braided man said matter-of-factly.   
  
  
  
"Maxwell….get to the point…." Hotaru ground out between clenched teeth.  
  
  
  
"Amazing you can do that with your teeth clenched…." mused Duo Maxwell, the Prince of the Underworld.  
  
  
  
"Maxwell!" shouted Hotaru, reaching beside her to grab anything to throw at him, which happened to be a vase of roses.   
  
  
  
He easily dodged, and looked up at her, a mock hurt expression on his face. But when she growled again, and he saw the dangerous waters he was in, he began to act serious, and suggested she changed so they could talk more comfortably and privately.   
  
  
  
A little while later, once Hotaru changed into a light blue dress, they sat together on a marble bench looking out over the ocean. They had been silent for quite some time, each thinking different thoughts.   
  
  
  
'How should I start this?' he asked himself.   
  
  
  
'What did he want to talk to me about? I wonder if something bad has happened…' she thought.  
  
  
  
Finally, Duo spoke up, his voice quiet and thoughtful, a strange thing for Prince Maxwell if you really knew him.   
  
  
  
"There is this story I have heard about a girl who was a traveler, moving from town to town looking for something. She would go to one town and wander about, looking for something she didn't know in utter silence, and every time everyone in that town would ask if she needed any help, and every time she would shake her head and block them out.   
  
  
  
"She wandered through many towns, and each time the same thing happened, until she came to this one town, where all the townspeople asked if she needed help, all except one boy. When he didn't ask if she needed any help, she began to grow upset, and stalked up to the boy, demanding an answer from him in her usual cold voice.  
  
  
  
"What the boy said next surprised her, and it caused to her to feel lonely and understood. He simply told her that he didn't care about whether or not she wanted help, since it was obvious she wouldn't let anyone near anyways.  
  
  
  
"She couldn't believe his answer…and soon she found herself staying in the village, yelling at him, and trying to get him to yell back, to do anything. But he simply nodded, smiled faintly and ignored her once more. The traveler didn't understand why he acted this way, and soon enough, she found herself becoming friendly and polite to him, losing her attitude of coldness….."  
  
  
  
He drifted off at the last statement, turning his head to look at his rapt listener, he smiled slightly. Her hands were still in her lap, and her gaze seemed focused on the floor thinking, but Duo knew that Hotaru was listening closely to every word. He especially knew when she spoke up…  
  
  
  
"That cannot be the end of it."   
  
  
  
He nearly laughed at the statement, the way she sounded, and his eyes twinkled merrily as he thought to himself.  
  
  
  
'She had always loved stories,' he remembered.   
  
  
  
When she used to be sick, he would come over and share stories of all his adventures with her, and she would listen, although she pretended not to care. She had always been the one to pretend not to care, but curiosity usually got the best of her.   
  
  
  
"You're right," he said, amusement laced through his voice.  
  
  
  
Then continued the tale, "Well, one day, the boy disappeared, and she spent the whole day looking for him, wandering through the woods, near the lake, and basically everywhere she could think of. Finally, she remembered he liked the cliff near the ocean, and she went there, and there she found him.   
  
  
  
"He had his back to her but he asked her what she was looking for. And what came out of her mouth surprised her and the boy, though neither dared show it. She simply said 'you'. Realization dawned on her and soon she found she liked him more than she should, and she wept. Although for joy or for sorrow, I do not know.  
  
  
  
"Anyhow, they spent the next few days bickering about this and that, but still greatly caring for each other in their own ways. But, alas, good things always come to an end. At least she found what she was looking for though, right Hotaru?"  
  
  
  
"Right," and she became quiet again.  
  
  
  
He looked at her then stood up, dusting off the front of his pants and preparing to walk away, when she spoke up again.   
  
  
  
"Wait. What happened to them, Duo?"   
  
  
  
"Ahhh..yes. The ending…well, the girl when to the river to get some water for the house, and meanwhile, the village was raided, and all was killed, even the boy she loved so much. The girl lived though. So see, Hotaru? Not all of the girls die in my tales!"   
  
  
  
And he walked away, disappearing at the last possible moment as he stepped over the cliff's edge. Hotaru stood there, staring at the spot where Duo last stood before grumbling.   
  
  
  
"Duo! That story had no meaning!" she mumbled, rubbing her temples.  
  
  
  
Little did she know that the very man she was grumbling about was watching her through a mirror from his seat on his throne. Shaking his head, the cobalt blue eyed god tilted his head back and laughed throatily.   
  
  
  
'Oh how she amuses me,' he thought, looking kindly at his childhood friend.  
  
  
  
"Well, it's time I should check on another warrior goddess. Hmm…Jupiter here I come," and he chuckled as he stood up. 


	9. Chapter 8

The Complications of Emotions  
  
Chapter 8  
  
By: OniiStar  
  
****Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this chapter, nor in any previous and future chapters. All characters respectfully belong to their creators, although we all wish we owned it....and if I did...well....you'd probably hate the girls...right? Jealous girls.. _ Yah.****  
  
Author's Note: Hiya! I'm back again....again!! So, please..forgive me for taking time to write this. I had to revise and proofread all alone...and it's still not perfect. So if you find mistakes, forgive me? ^_^ Uhm..I hope you guys like this chapter...it's about 8 pages long without me all of these author's notes and stuff. So, it's long!! Be happy!!! And I appreciate reviews.. ^^; Pwease? I like to know how I'm doing and if y'all like it. Enjoy the chappie!  
  
!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_! IF YOU SEE A (*), LOOK AT THE AUTHOR'S END NOTE AFTER READING CHAPTER TO UNDERSTAND. ^_^ Thanks. I hope it helps..if it doesn't..I'll not do lil star things anymore. !_!_!_!_!_!_!_!_!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Clenching tight fists to his side, he marched away from the throne room, feeling anger rise up in him towards only one person. He couldn't believe what his mother said to him, how she said it so indifferently. His own mother, whom he always liked when he was a child, was a cold, hard-hearted b-  
  
No, I must not, absolutely not, call her names. I am too grown for that, he thought bitterly, mocking himself.  
  
Heero needed to vent his anger and frustration, so he quickly headed to the training grounds, feeling his jaw hurt from grinding his teeth so hard. A most unfortunate servant happened to cross his path, tripping on her own feet and sending the tray she was carrying crashing to the marble floor. Mentally running through every curse word he ever heard, and inventing some of his own, he leveled a flat stare at the girl.  
  
"I'm s-s-so s-s-sorry, s-s-sire. I-i-it will never—ever— happen again. I'm so clumsy.." the poor girl continued, apologizing and staring up at him with fear.  
  
"Stop whining," he ordered harshly, his fists working by his sides.  
  
She jumped, her face pale, and her brown eyes suddenly brimming with tears. Raising a hand, he smothered a sigh that would have been full of frustration, and then glanced back at her, trying to feel sympathy for the frightened maid. Managing only a sliver of his control, he glanced at the girl, then patted her shoulder lightly.  
  
"What is your name?" he asked, his eyes the deepest depths of an ocean, a raging storm.  
  
"M-Maria, sire," she trembled, trying to compose herself.  
  
"Maria, the new maid?" he asked, a bit impatiently.  
  
"Yes, sire."  
  
"Hm, continue with your duties."  
  
And with that last comment, he turned on his heel, leaving Maria standing there, staring after his retreating back. After a few moments of her brain processing the recent conversation, she sunk to the floor, letting out an audible sigh of relief. Then she scurried about to quickly pick up the mess before the prince came back.  
  
Meanwhile, Heero marched to the gardens, determined to vent his anger and frustration in solitary peace on a tree. As he passed the south garden, he didn't notice a certain member of his circle watching him from the shadows, watching events with an amused glint in bright eyes. Stomping past the gate leading to the maze, he ventured forth into the tall green hedges, his destination being a small pond in the center of the maze.  
  
Emerging from the opening in the well-cared for hedges, he stepping into the small circle of peace, closing his eyes and letting out a loud sigh that he had been suppressing for an admirable amount of time. The heir of Andromeda was slowly relaxing, dropping every barrier ever resurrected to distance himself from others, when a soft sound was heard. The sound that had interrupted his concentration was decidedly feminine and beyond doubt, very familiar.  
  
Heero waited patiently, not sure he could trust himself to open his eyes, and see the very person he was vexing over (something he didn't want to admit). The pleasant noise drifted away, and he felt bereft, another novel feeling he was uncertain of its origin and when it occurred. Opening his eyes slowly, he gazed to the only person that he wanted to see at the moment, and the only person he wished never to see. A very complex matter to some, but it made more than perfect sense to him.  
  
Fixing the heiress of Saturn with a level and steely gaze, Heero met her glimmering violet eyes, glaring at her, wondering if this was a dream he'd awaken from soon.  
  
"Thank you for that uplifting welcome," she murmured softly, her voice mocking lightly.  
  
"Anytime," he replied, his voice sounding casual, for which he was very thankful.  
  
Hotaru looked her rival over from head to toe, then glanced back into his dark, forbidding eyes. Barely managing to keep her lips from smiling, she watched as he watched her wearily, before she elegantly took a seat on the cool marble bench, twitching her skirt slightly to straighten wrinkles.  
  
"Now, what has got you so distracted?" she asked, then, after a moment, added, "And don't you dare say 'nothing' either."  
  
"Oh? Then, what are the consequences if I do?" Heero raised his dark brows a fraction, deciding to play the game with her.  
  
Inclining her head just slightly, she looked at him coolly and arrogantly, traits that were bred into her very being since her royal birth. There was a faint twinkle in his eyes, allowing her to challenge him with confidence about his reaction. Suddenly, he tilted his head back and laughed, the noise sending a tingle through her senses. Entirely satisfied, she decided to push past all the light talk, and take the bull by the horns, as they say.  
  
"What is the matter, Heero?"  
  
"I told you already. There is nothing..." he glanced to the girl —lady— beside him and sighed.  
  
"My mother," he started, and continued, explaining his whole discussion with the current ruler, omitting only a few things. He felt as if somehow, when things like what she had said were mentioned, Hotaru might actually become....violent.  
  
"Heero, you must understand that since your mariage de convenance with Princess Hotaru has been thoroughly...ah..finished, shall we say, you are obligated to do what is best for your kingdom. We can hardly have you marry a corrupted and rebellious queen, such as her ladyship has proved. Therefore, we will replace her with one more suitable to this throne. One of my close friends has a daughter that has a quite impressive family, along with connections. She is also much more respectable than the ghastly Saturnian heiress..." and she rattled on lightly, remarking with every other sentence on how horrible the "Silent Ghoul" actually was.  
  
Although Heero knew about mother's friends, especially on how they acted (the selfish and greedy old hags) on gossip, he began to feel this unexpected rage well up in him. His lordship clenched his fists to his sides as his mother continued prattling on, speaking to him of how current affairs between Saturn were, and of how utterly disgusted all her friends were when they heard about "the crime."  
  
"Your Majesty..." he uttered, his rarely seen fury barely contained, although his appearance may seem casual.  
  
"Yes...?" she asked quietly, well aware of how scared she was of her son.  
  
'I hope I'll really learn how he feels about this whole thing,' she thought grimly. But, his anger was something she wished she could avoid.  
  
"I find that I do not like the way you speak of the princess. Furthermore, I agree I must at least look around, for appearances only. But, my marriage of convenience, as you so elegantly put it, will be with the..ahh...Silent Ghoul..was it, or no one at all. I hope I make myself clear, dear mother?" His tone was languid, belying his actual state of mind, but the threat was clear, hanging in the air between them.  
  
After a silent lapse, Heero shifted his gaze to the woman beside him. Surprising a frown from her violet eyes, he wondered what could cause her such a dismayed expression. Before he could voice his suspicions, she turned to him and smirked.  
  
"Well, well, well. This certainly sounds like something I should see."  
  
"What?" he asked, mystified.  
  
"Your meeting with this elegant, beautiful and totally fashionable lady," she summarized the description his mother gave him.  
  
"Oh, yes, I suppose," after a moment, he added, "She'll probably be gentler, too."  
  
Hotaru was standing up as he murmured the second sentence, her hands pausing only slightly with their quick work of her skirt. He watched her face, his dark mood all but gone now, waiting for her response. Looking over her shoulder, she shot him an irritated glance, and he chuckled, standing up behind her.  
  
She was shorter than him by at least a head, making her a bit annoyed at the unfair advantage he had. Glaring at him from over her sleeveless shoulder, the dark princess felt something fluttering in her stomach. He chuckled at her glare, placing large hands on her arms and bending his head to whisper in her ear.  
  
"Perhaps if you were gentle to me, you could achieve this lady's accomplishments," he murmured softly, teasing her.  
  
For a moment, she struggled to control her fast beating heart, swearing roundly inside her head. Hotaru always knew that Heero was very handsome, and had quite a lot of experience in certain areas...another advantage and weapon in their game. She had thought herself mostly immune to all this, but she now knew that if he chose to exercise it, Heero's charm could be dangerous—to her.  
  
"Well, that will remind me to be even witchier to you," she retorted, all calm and serene on the surface.  
  
"I wouldn't mind falling under your spell," his voice tantalizing, black velvet seduction.  
  
Her mind was racing for words; his own creating a havoc she wasn't accustomed to, even though she knew this was just another round in their little game. The powerful goddess turned and smirked wickedly, her violet eyes twinkling with warmth as she regarded him.  
  
"We'll see about that, Yuy. But for now, I have to attend Lady Serenity's party."  
  
Stepping away from him, she faded away into the shadows, waving at him without another glance. Meanwhile, the prince watched her departure, and then headed out of the small pond area, taking a quick exit out of the maze. He didn't want to examine his actions now, because he had a niggling feeling that once these things were noticed, he would have a difficult time controlling himself.  
  
'And that is something I must have...as a prince, I should always have control.'  
  
Pacing around in the large bedroom, the exotic young man waved a bouquet of a beautiful assortment of flowers around in his hands, mumbling to himself. He looked unkempt and distressed, his brows drawn together in the middle as he seemed to focus on the carpet. Yet, he saw the elaborately designed rug, but did not realize it was there, his mind's eye focusing on another place in time. Wufei didn't notice the quiet opening of the door, nor the soft click that followed...he was once more in his own world.  
  
"My my brother...I'm sure you'll woo the girl with your looks," mused Hotaru, her lips quirked in a slight smile.  
  
Pausing, Wufei turned his head to look at his sister, elegant in her simple-styled dress. Over the years, while the current ruling fashion had been 'glamour' and everyone wore ribbons, bright colors, and other such nonsense, his sister managed to ignore this trend by wearing the simplest of gowns. A few have tried to mimic her style, but so far only the most determined could In complete honesty, Wufei was proud of Hotaru and secretly schemed to make her happy, no matter what.  
  
'Alright..so it doesn't always work out.' He thought to himself as he recalled a few "plans" he had made when he was younger.  
  
"Bah..shut up, Hotaru. I have no time to dress at the moment," he muttered, and ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"You're right. We're supposed to be leaving for the celebration already. Not getting ready for it."  
  
A royal expression of amusement was placed on the dark heiress's face, her eyes twinkling with that victorious silent laughter of hers. Glancing at the lengthening shadows in his room, he cursed and glared at her. Hotaru just shook her head, and with a mocking flourish at the waist, she left the room.  
  
Cursing the many sons and daughters of the heavens, as well as their predecessors, he turned to walk to one end of his room. Something red and white on the carpet caught his eye, and looking over his right shoulder, he noticed that they were petals....  
  
"Kuso!" he swore, and tossed the rather dead and pitiful excuse of flowers onto his bed.  
  
Once again, he began scrounging for his tuxedo jacket, and the domino that was to go around his shoulders. The Dragon Prince* paused in his search to get an overall view of his room, another foul word slipping from his lips as he took in the disorder his room was in.  
  
He heard a slight tinkling of bells, followed by a sharp pain in his head, meaning his mother was getting impatient. Grabbing a jacket and a dark cape, he casually exercised his power to open the door to his bedroom. Wufei briskly walked into the corridor, the pain in his head becoming stronger as it grew darker outside.  
  
At the bottom of the long curving stairwell he found his sister waiting for him, wearing a midnight purple domino, her hood raised to hide her face from view. As he approached, he noticed she was carefully holding some large bundle of white clothes. When he got into reaching distance, she instantly shoved the clothes into his arms, and mumbled a soft command.  
  
"Here. Wear this."  
  
At first, he didn't know what she meant, until she slightly raised her head and seemed to be staring at him, impatient as her foot tapped a rhythm on the marble. Deciding not to argue with his sister, he removed his jacket and domino, slipping on the white articles of clothing. Nodding, she turned and headed to the door, briefly hesitating before stepping outside.  
  
'Odd.' He thought.  
  
Then winced as a particularly strong blow against his mind's barriers hit him. Quickly, he made his way towards the carriage, scowling at the magnificent "horses"* at front, despising the creatures. Truthfully, Wufei thought the whole idea of impressing others with money and material items was pointless, and a complete waste of the treasury's money.  
  
"What happened, Dragon?" a cold voice asked, the words sharp and icy like practiced ice daggers.  
  
"Nothing, Mother. I was merely delayed by my plans for searching for a proper bride."  
  
It was a lie, he told himself, uncomfortable with how...truthful his statement seemed. Glancing at his sister, he realized her head was still bowed down, her face hidden in the shadows of her hood. Hotaru was acting strange tonight, he noted, frowning a bit.  
  
"I heard the Lady Mars is to be gracing us with her presence at the small celebration tonight. Her daughter, Princess Rei, has grown into quite the woman, wouldn't you agree, Saturn?" his mother inquired, lacking the fine art of subtlety as she mentioned the Martian royal family.  
  
Hotaru just nodded her head sleepily, before leaning stiffly against the side of the coach, falling into a tense sleep. Wufei's thoughts began to drift to the idea of war between two of the darkest soldiers known to exist in their lifetime.  
  
'If Andromeda chooses to fight against us, we will lose a valuable ally. And they will lose their last chance of peace with the Silver Alliance*. Everyone understands this...so who would try to split Saturn from Andromeda?'  
  
As they approached the round beautiful planet of the Moon, he glimpsed the mystical red planet in the distance. Closing his eyes, his mind drifted to a picture of a phoenix imprinted in his memory and he frowned.  
  
'Only when things are safe...I can't risk everyone.'  
  
Self-consciously, he ran a finger over the silver ring on his left hand, the texture and bumps of the wolf's head a reminder of who he was...of his duty as a Shadow*.  
  
Author's End Note: Bwahahahahahahahaha!!! I'm evil!! I didn't put a cliffhanger so I'm not that evil...right? -rereads the end of her chapter- Nope..I don't see a cliffhanger; do you? Anyhow, here's my lil (*) explanations:  
  
*Dragon Prince – Well..this is just one of the formal titles Wufei has in my story. He is referred to as the "Dragon Prince" because of his sword and guardian type. Also...in the series "Gundam Wing," I always thought of him with a dragon emblem...probably because he's Chinese. ^_^  
  
*"horses" – For this one, I'm trying to say that they're not really horses. So don't think.."neigh neigh"... Yah. They're like unicorns, except they have a jewel in the center of their head. It's a new type of horse animal thing I created for the purpose of this fic. It suited me at the moment, so deal with it!!! They're really pretty though. ^_^  
  
*Silver Alliance – Just a reminder that the Silver Alliance isn't my own creation...I think. Anyhow..in Sailor Moon, it's the alliance between the royal families of each planet or Moon, including Earth as well. I'm not sure, but would the Sailor Stars be part of this alliance?? ^^; I don't really know..I haven't really seen the beginning of that season...just the end. Anyone have info for me on this, lemme know at my e-mail address.  
  
*Shadow – This is an association I made up. I lacked names for the longest time..and briefly I considered calling this group, "The Sleepers," considering they're dormant most of the time. But, Shadow was better than anything. This is the group Wufei is in(duh..) along with the other dudes. So..yah..they are like an alliance as well, except the girls really don't know about this organization. Watch out for this association though...it prevents many a scandal in the story. 


End file.
